Chloe
by Vicki595
Summary: Q is under orders to make Christmas *extra* special this year for the crew of Voyager


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all. No, wait. Paramount owns all except Chloe and Lieutenants Taylor and Allan - I'll admit to them (for the moment, at least!)!  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Gemma for nagging at me to finish it (Understatement of the century - more like putting the pen in my hand and ordering me to write!) Kudos also to SuzieQ for betaing it for me - cheers for that!  
  
Author's note: I fudged the years up to suit the story, which will explain some things. I needed them to have been out there long enough for relationships and friendships to form, Seven to come on board (not that she does much), but not out so long that they were forgotten in the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
  
  
Chloe  
  
  
  
Kathryn sighed, and put down the PADD. It was no good - she just couldn't concentrate. In four days time, it would be Christmas. The fourth Christmas that they would be spending alone in the Delta Quadrant. Without their families. Kathryn rubbed her eyes, and tried not to think of home. It was even worse when it was a time for celebrations. Christmas, birthdays. May 20th, July 8th, February 14th. No, she wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't going to think of home, and all the people there.  
  
A flash of bright light blinded her slightly, and when she opened her eyes again, she found Q sitting on her sofa.  
  
"Q," she sighed. "What do you want? I'm tired, and I'm fed up of your little tricks, so why don't you go and find someone else to torment."  
  
"My dear Kathy!" Q exclaimed, as he rose from the sofa. "Is that any way to treat someone who's going to give you an early Christmas present?"  
  
"An early Christmas present? Q, what are you talking about?" Kathryn asked, in confusion.  
  
"Name anything, or anyone from the Alpha Quadrant that you want, and I'll bring it to you," Q explained. "Although if I bring a person, he or she will only be able to stay for a fortnight," he added on as an afterthought.  
  
Kathryn's face immediately softened, as she thought of a dark haired little girl, with clear blue eyes. "No, you can't. It wouldn't be fair to her," she said out loud.  
  
Q held up his hand. "Say no more Kathy. I'll sort it out, and I'll be back in an hour with your present." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Kathryn stared at where Q had been seconds previously. He wouldn't bring her, surely? Kathryn decided to go to her quarters. She was going to get no work done here, that was for sure.  
  
  
  
It was nearly an hour later, and Kathryn was sitting in her quarters, alone, looking at a PADD B'Elanna Torres-Paris, her chief engineer, had just given to her. It was the latest scan of her baby - the fifth that was going to be born on Voyager. She was entering her third trimester, and she and her husband Tom could hardly wait for the last three months to pass by.  
  
Another flash of bright light and once again, Q was standing in front of her. Only this time he was not alone. Beside him was a small girl, with long dark hair tied loosely back from her face.  
  
Kathryn stood up. "Chloe?" She whispered, looking at the young girl, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Q watched mother and daughter hug, their tears mingling as they fell freely. Strange. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction. A part of him hated to break it up, but he had to talk to Kathryn alone.  
  
"Kathy, Could I speak with you for just one moment please?" He asked. "Alone."  
  
Kathryn straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Chloe, why don't you get something to eat from the replicator, while I talk to the man." Chloe nodded, and trotted off to the replicator, on the other side of the room.  
  
"Q. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me," Kathryn began.  
  
"You only have her for two weeks," Q warned her. "After that, I'll be back again to take her home."  
  
Kathryn nodded mutely. Two weeks with her little girl.  
  
"She wrote a list of what she wanted for Christmas last week, and she's got everything on that list. It's in Cargo Bay One, with the number one gift for each member of the crew - I'm not allowed to send you home, you see," Q continued. "Apart from Chuckles. I was discouraged from putting a bow on you, and leaving you under his tree."  
  
Kathryn blushed. "Q, why are you doing this?" She asked. Q looked embarrassed.  
  
"The Q council decreed because of all the fun I've had tormenting humans, I had to do something nice for some of them. Now, Jean-Luc doesn't appreciate presents, so I chose you, my next favourite captain," he told her. "And before I go, I have to say that only you can get Chloe's second most important present."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A daddy," Q informed her as he disappeared. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Kathryn sat down on her couch, and stared at her daughter. She was going to be eight in February, and she had only been four when Voyager had been thrown to the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"Tuvok to Janeway." Kathryn sighed, and tapped her combadge. "Janeway here."  
  
"Captain, we're detecting an intruder in your quarters," Tuvok reported. "Shall I send a security detail?"  
  
Kathryn smiled. "No, that won't be necessary. However, I'd like to meet the senior staff in the briefing room in ten minutes. I'll explain everything then."  
  
"Yes Captain. Tuvok out."  
  
What was she going to do with Chloe, Kathryn thought. Sam Wildman was the obvious choice, with her daughter Naomi having the mental age, and physical appearance of an eight-year-old. But wasn't she on duty? If so, who was babysitting Naomi?  
  
Kathryn tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Wildman."  
  
"Wildman here. What can I do for you, Captain?"  
  
"Are you on duty at the moment Sam?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm in astrometrics." Sam Wildman sounded puzzled. "Do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Who's Naomi with?" Kathryn figured she'd let the two girls meet sooner rather than later.  
  
"Lieutenant Taylor, from Engineering."  
  
"Thanks Sam. I'll explain later. Janeway out."  
  
For the third time, Kathryn tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Lieutenant Taylor."  
  
"Taylor here."  
  
"Lieutenant, I believe you're looking after Naomi Wildman at the moment. Could you please bring the two of you to my quarters."  
  
"Yes Captain." Lieutenant Taylor's voice held more than a note of surprise. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Taylor out."  
  
Kathryn smiled, and she looked at Chloe, who was finishing off a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Kathryn couldn't believe that her daughter was in the same quadrant as her, much less the same room.  
  
"When you've finished, recycle it," Kathryn told her, watching the small head nod. "I've got to go see some people in a minute, but I've got someone nice to look after you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Will they play with me?" Chloe asked. "I brought some games with me. And some holo-programs. The funny man said there was a holodeck here. Can I go on it?"  
  
"Maybe later. And as for playing, another little girl's coming over. Her name's Naomi."  
  
"Naomi." Chloe tried the name out. "I don't know a Naomi."  
  
The door chimed. "You're just about to meet her," said Kathryn, as she opened the door. "Lieutenant, could you look after my daughter Chloe for me?" Kathryn asked. "I'm sorry to spring this on you, but it's all been a bit of surprise."  
  
"Your daughter?" Taylor asked in surprise, her dark eyes widening. "How old is she?"  
  
"Nearly eight. I'll explain it all to you later, but I've got to meet the senior staff first."  
  
"Sure. I'm gonna take a wild guess that you don't want the rest of the crew to see her."  
  
"Not yet, so if you could stay in here."  
  
"Sure thing Captain. Come on Naomi."  
  
"Thank you," Kathryn cried. "I'll see you all later."  
  
Kathryn rushed into the briefing room, and found all the senior staff already seated, laughing and chattering quietly among themselves.  
  
"Thank you for all coming at such short notice," Kathryn began. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why I've called you here, and I won't keep you in suspense any longer. This afternoon, I had a visit from Q."  
  
"What did he want this time?" asked Tom Paris, the helm officer.  
  
"He's given us all Christmas presents," Kathryn replied. "Apparently, the number one things we all wanted." She could feel colour creeping into her cheeks, as she tried to avoid looking at her first officer.  
  
"All of us being the whole crew?" asked B'Elanna, looking round the table, and wondering what they had all wanted. "But isn't that going to be getting home?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "The whole crew, but Q said that he wasn't allowed to send us home. However, that brings us to my gift."  
  
"Hey! How come you got yours early?" protested Tom, jokingly.  
  
"Because mine was my daughter, Mr Paris," Kathryn replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "She was the 'intruder' in my quarters whom Mr Tuvok reported earlier."  
  
Around the table, exclamations and questions came forth.  
  
"Your daughter?"  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"You never told anyone!"  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"How long is she staying for?"  
  
Kathryn raised her hand for silence. "Chloe's going to be staying for two weeks - over Christmas. You'll all get to meet her in time. She's in my quarters at the moment with Lieutenant Taylor and Naomi Wildman. Now, about Q's other presents. They're in Cargo bay One, which is now off limits to all but myself and Commander Chakotay. Understood?"  
  
A mumble of agreement came from around the table. "The rest we'll discuss tomorrow at 0900 hours. Oh, and don't forget any promotion recommendations are to be handed in to either myself or Commander Chakotay by 2200 hours on December 31st. Tuvok, can you remind the relevant department heads?"  
  
"Of course, Captain."  
  
"Commander, I'd like to see you briefly afterwards. The rest of you - dismissed."  
  
When the room was empty, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. She could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Chakotay." she began.  
  
"Why did you never say anything?" He asked, cutting her off. "Why did you never tell me that you had a daughter?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to be reminded of her," cried Kathryn. "She was four years old when we were thrown out here. I didn't know if she'd even remember me when we got back!"  
  
Chakotay looked at the floor. "Is she Mark's?" He asked. To his surprise, she shook her head. "I don't know who her father was," she confessed. "I was on shore leave on Illora 3. Have you ever been there? It's so beautiful and quiet. Not many people even know of its existence."  
  
"I've been there, or so I've been told," Chakotay said. "About eight or nine years ago, about a year after I joined the Maquis. I was sent there to recuperate after an accident, and to seek out new allies, and recruits at the same time. But, I lost my memory soon after, when my shuttle crashed."  
  
"I went to get away from it all; to get away from everyone. It was the five-year anniversary of my father and Justin's deaths, and I needed to be by myself, away from Starfleet. I stayed there for a month, and on my fourth day there, I met a guy. He's Chloe's father."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"I called him Chris, but it wasn't his real name. We were both there to get away from reality. He called me Katie." Kathryn told him, her eyes unfocused and staring, and her face relaxed. "Chloe looks like him, apart from her eyes."  
  
"I'd like to make Miss Janeway's acquaintance," Chakotay told his captain, pulling her out of her hazy memories. "How about dinner tonight? I'll cook, to save her from Neelix's - and your cooking for as long as possible!"  
  
"I'm not so sure," Kathryn replied, remembering the last time she had eaten in his quarters.  
  
Chakotay knew the reason for her hesitation. "Nothing will happen, I promise. And if you want, I'll even invite Tom and B'Elanna, because I'd bet good replicator rations that they're both wildly curious about Chloe Janeway."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "You've twisted my arm, Commander. Just, can we make it 1800 hours, so I can get Chloe to bed at a decent time tonight."  
  
"That's fine with me," Chakotay told her. "I'll tell Tom and B'Elanna, so you can get back to Chloe."  
  
"Thank you Chakotay," Kathryn replied, taking his hand in hers. Both froze, as they realised what she had done.  
  
"I.uh.I'm sorry." Kathryn was flustered, as she dropped his hand. "I'll see you at 1800 hours, Commander." She turned to leave.  
  
"Kathryn! Wait!" Chakotay called out to her, and she turned round. His lips met hers, and she relaxed as he kissed her tenderly. They broke apart, and he smiled at her. "See you at 1800 hours," he told her, bringing her hand gently up to his lips, before exiting the briefing room onto the bridge. Kathryn stood there, trying to sort through her emotions. He loved her; that was for sure. And she had feelings for him - strong feelings. Then why, every time they kissed, did she feel so guilty? She tried to put the memory of the kiss in the back of her mind as she returned back to her quarters. She opened the door to find Chloe, Naomi and Lieutenant Taylor lying on the floor, doing what seemed to be a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
"Captain!" Lieutenant Taylor saw her first, and scrambled to her feet. "I was just helping the girls with their puzzle."  
  
"At ease. And as long as we're off duty, it's Kathryn. Especially when you've just babysat my daughter."  
  
"Yes Captain.I mean Kathryn." The lieutenant smiled nervously. "It's gonna take a lot of getting used to."  
  
"I understand perfectly, Gillian."  
  
"Please, Gill. I'm only Gillian when my parents told me off, or my friends are being even more annoying than usual!"  
  
Kathryn hid a smile, as Naomi rolled over to look up at the two adults. "Do we have to go yet, Auntie Gill?" She asked.  
  
"Because we want to finish off the puzzle," added Chloe.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to be good girls," Kathryn told then, then laughed. "Of course you can finish off your puzzle. Auntie Gill and I will sit down and talk. Do you want a coffee, Gill?" she asked, walking to the replicator.  
  
"Could I have a glass of 'Ribena' instead please?" Gill asked. "I'm not too big on hot drinks."  
  
"Sure. One glass of 'Ribena' and one black coffee," Kathryn told the replicator. The two drinks appeared, and Kathryn carried them over to the coffee table.  
  
"Here you go. Have a seat," Kathryn said, handing Gill her drink, and sipping on her coffee. "So, how did an engineer end up babysitting?"  
  
"I just get on really well with children," Gill told her. "Richard says it's because they're on a parallel with my mental age."  
  
"Richard?" queried Kathryn, holding back a chuckle  
  
"Lieutenant Allan, in xeno-biology. We were at the Academy together, split up for our first assignments, then reunited again on Voyager." Gill's voice drifted off as she remembered their past together. "He's my best friend, and so much more."  
  
Kathryn watched the junior officer relax as she spoke of someone obviously very close and dear to her. As lieutenants, they could afford to have a relationship. Unlike you and Chakotay, a little nagging voice told her in the back of her head.  
  
"So, are there going to be wedding bells on Voyager in the near future?" Kathryn asked, wishing they could be her and Chakotay's. Chloe's number two present was a daddy.  
  
Gill blushed, her face turning almost the colour of her drink. "Maybe," she said coyly. "Marriage isn't the normal topic of conversation between us. I've just worn an engagement ring for the past six years. Anyway, how did the senior staff take the news of Chloe's arrival?" she asked, turning the conversation away from her and Richard. It felt weird sitting in the captain's quarters, talking to the Captain about life, instead of delivering engineering reports in her ready room, on the bridge or in engineering.  
  
"Fine. They took it just fine," Kathryn said, emphasising it with a firm nod of her head. Gill suspected that something had happened, and wondered if it had anything to do with Chakotay. The ship's two most senior officers were a favourite topic of conversation among the lower decks. Gill had five replicator rations riding on the fact that they would share their first public kiss in sickbay, after Tom had begged her to enter his pool. Her rationalisation was that it would take them a near death experience for the captain to lower her guard enough to allow Chakotay through. Gill remembered how she had felt when Richard had fallen from her horse in their last year at the Academy. He had been knocked unconscious, and all rational thought had disappeared, as she had ran to his side, and cried. She had told him that she loved him, that she would marry him, and they could have kids and everything. He had only suffered a mild concussion, and Gill had been rather embarrassed for a while when she had been reminded about how she had overreacted that day. They hadn't tied the knot then, nor since but she knew that there were many rumours flying around Voyager that they soon would.  
  
They sat in silence, both watching the girls scrambling around, trying to complete the jigsaw puzzle. Gill mentally started comparing the girls, as she noticed the striking differences. Naomi was so fair, with light skin, whereas Chloe was dark haired, with a slightly darker skin tone. She looks like Commander Chakotay, Gill suddenly realised. But, that was impossible - wasn't it?  
  
"Who's Chloe's father?" asked Gill. "She doesn't look like you at all."  
  
Kathryn smiled, a sad smile. "No, she does take after her father in that respect. He was just someone I met on shore leave."  
  
Gill nodded, thinking, wondering, speculating. Had the captain and commander met before, a long time before Voyager? Chloe was nearly eight, which would have set a meeting nearly nine years ago. Tom Paris would be very interested in any information that she could give him. She was good friends with both Tom and B'Elanna, despite their status as senior officers; her friendship with B'Elanna formed on a basis of mutual respect and admiration from almost immediately. She stifled a smile as she remembered how Tom and Harry had been competing with each other for a date with her. And then Richard had turned up, and told them where they could go and put themselves.  
  
Gill was brought back to the present by the chirp of her combadge. "Paris to Taylor."  
  
Gill mouthed 'sorry' at Kathryn, who had been watching the children, as she stood up and tapped her combadge.  
  
"Taylor here. How may I help you, Ensign?" She stressed the ensign, knowing how much Tom hated it, especially after Gill's promotion made her a full lieutenant nearly a year ago. The fact that she was also two years younger than him also rubbed salt into the wound.  
  
"We had a racketball game planned, Lieutenant Gillian. Are you forfeiting?" Tom asked.  
  
Gill raised her eyebrows. "I don't forfeit to lower ranks," she told him.  
  
"That's not what Richard says!" Tom retorted. Gill tried not to blush, or swear at her former friend, as she looked at her captain, who was sitting barely five feet away. "I'll be there in two, so get ready to lose," she told him. "Taylor out."  
  
Gill turned to Kathryn. "I'm so sorry about that," she apologised.  
  
"That's quite alright," Kathryn replied, her tone amused. Tom had obviously not realised where his friend was, and she only wished she could be there to see his face when he found out. "If you want, Naomi can stay here for a bit longer with Chloe, and Sam can fetch her from here."  
  
"Oh, thank you. That would help a lot. Naomi, you're staying here with the captain and Chloe - I'll see you later, okay? Bye Chloe, it was nice meeting you. Thanks again Captain," Gill said, as she left to the two girl's chorus of "Bye Auntie Gill."  
  
Gill rushed out into the corridor, and collided with something solid. She looked up into the face of the first officer.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Commander," she stuttered, shy, as she suddenly realised just how close the likeness was between him and Chloe Janeway. "It's just that I'm late for beating Tom at racketball."  
  
Chakotay's mouth turned up at the corners. He had always admired Gillian Taylor, after she had risked her life to save B'Elanna and another former Maquis member on an away team barely a month after the two crews had integrated. B'Elanna had also always spoken highly of the young engineer, and it was rumoured that Seven of Nine had pronounced her work 'adequate," which was quite a compliment from the former Borg.  
  
"That's quite alright, Lieutenant," he told her, smiling. "If you're late, off you go."  
  
"Thanks Commander," Gill called, as she headed off down the corridor. Chakotay smiled at her youthful exuberance, and carried on into his quarters.  
  
It was nearly 1800 hours, and Tom and B'Elanna had just left their quarters.  
  
"I'm telling you, B'Ela. Gill says that Chloe's the spitting image of Chakotay," Tom told his wife, keeping his voice low. He didn't want to let the whole ship know. Not yet, at least.  
  
B'Elanna looked at him amused. "I thought you were playing racketball, not talking," she queried.  
  
Tom groaned. He had tried to avoid telling B'Elanna that part. "She was telling me as she beat me," he confessed. "Although where she gets the energy to play and talk at the same time is beyond me. Anyway, that's why I lost!"  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "There's always something, isn't there Tom?" she teased. "How about that Gill's one of, if not the best racketball player on the ship, and you always lose to her?"  
  
Tom glanced sideways at her. "That's not the issue we're discussing," he informed her. "She said."  
  
"That Chloe looks like Chakotay, and that's what we're meant to be looking at tonight," B'Elanna finished. "But, I don't see how Chakotay could be Chloe's father."  
  
"Well, Gill said that the captain had met Chloe's father on shore leave. So, they could have met before."  
  
"And not remember it?" B'Elanna scoffed. "It's hardly likely, is it, Tom?"  
  
Tom didn't reply, as B'Elanna pressed the chime outside Chakotay's quarters.  
  
"Hi! Come in, dinner's almost ready," Chakotay greeted. Kathryn was already there, but Tom and B'Elanna could see no sign of Chloe. Kathryn rose from the sofa in front of the view port, and held out her hand to a chair facing the stars.  
  
"Tom, B'Elanna, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Chloe."  
  
Chloe stood in front of them, holding onto her mother's hand; her blue eyes wide.  
  
B'Elanna caught her breath. Gill had been right. The little girl bore such a resemblance to Chakotay that it was uncanny. Beside her, she could feel Tom tense up and knew that he could see it too. You'd have to be blind not to see it, she thought to herself. And as soon as Chloe was introduced to the rest of the crew. B'Elanna could only imagine the rumours that would fly.  
  
Tom recovered first, and he crouched down to Chloe's level. "Hi Chloe, I'm your Uncle Tom, and this is Auntie B'Elanna," he told her.  
  
B'Elanna noticed Kathryn's eyebrows raise as Tom told Chloe that.  
  
"Hi Uncle Tom. Hi Auntie B'Elanna," Chloe greeted, shyly, stumbling slightly over the half-Klingon's name. B'Elanna decided that Junior wouldn't let her crouch down, so she stayed upright. "Hi Chloe." After the initial greetings, no one knew quite what to say. Fortunately, Chakotay broke the awkward silence by announcing that dinner was ready, as he finished putting plates on the dining table.  
  
Kathryn led Chloe to the table, helping her onto a chair on which Chakotay had already placed a cushion, raising the little girl up to the height of the table.  
  
Dinner was an informal meal, although Chloe didn't say much - she just watched and listened. Kathryn was telling B'Elanna stories from when Chloe was a baby, while Tom and Chakotay were having an animated conversation about the party, which Tom was planning on the holodeck for Christmas.  
  
"Will you bring Chloe along?" Tom asked Kathryn. Kathryn looked blankly at him. "To where?" she enquired.  
  
"The Christmas party," Tom replied. "We're in a large stately home this year. I'm sure Chloe would enjoy it, as I made sure there were plenty of things for Naomi to do."  
  
"Of course Tom. We wouldn't miss it for anything, would we Chloe?" Chloe shook her dark head, her bright blue eyes darting from each of the adults at the table.  
  
After dinner, they settled down in Chakotay's living area, Chloe nestled up in her mother's arms. Kathryn held Chloe tightly, as they contemplated and wondered what culinary delights or disasters Neelix would serve up this year.  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about any leola root this year," Tom informed them with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No leola root? How'd you manage that?" Kathryn was astonished.  
  
"Well, you know we traded with the Lenkarkians a few weeks ago, while you two were negotiating passage through Rylean space and Tuvok and Neelix were gathering food supplies on that M-class planet we found?"  
  
"Yes, and you were left in command - somehow!" Kathryn remembered the negotiations well, as the Ryleans had insisted that Voyager was to be escorted through their space by six heavily armed battleships.  
  
"Well, I kinda traded our entire supply of leola root for a tonne of deuterium ore and twenty three crates of pylomean corn," Tom confessed. Kathryn looked as though she was going to throw her arms around Tom, be it not for the child in her arms.  
  
"It should be a good Christmas then," laughed Kathryn. On her lap, Chloe tried to keep her eyes from closing. However, she sat up alert and awake when she heard B'Elanna mention the word 'presents.'  
  
"So, have you checked them yet?" asked B'Elanna, hoping that the command staff would reveal what other members of the crew had asked for.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "We simply haven't had time yet," she confessed. "Chloe will be playing with Naomi again tomorrow, so we'll go through them then."  
  
"What do you think you're getting, Chakotay?" asked Tom. Kathryn blushed involuntarily.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea," Chakotay declared, avoiding looking at Kathryn. Tom scrutinised his captain carefully, wondering why she was blushing.  
  
About half an hour later, all four adults were still talking, while Chloe had fallen asleep, safe in her mother's arms. B'Elanna was also looking tired, and Tom excused them both, as he led his wife out of Chakotay's quarters to bed.  
  
Kathryn was left alone with Chakotay, a seven year old asleep in her arms.  
  
"Has Q told you what all the presents were?" asked Chakotay, trying to keep his voice steady. Did he tell you what I wanted? He added silently.  
  
Kathryn shook her head, trying not to disturb Chloe. "There should be a list in Cargo Bay 1 with them all," she told him. Except me.  
  
"You know, I'd never have imagined you as a mother before," Chakotay suddenly told her, studying her sitting in his chair, cradling her daughter in her arms. "Now, it just seems so natural."  
  
Kathryn's face flushed. "A mother is the most natural thing a woman can be," she replied.  
  
A comfortable silence fell upon them; Kathryn trying to figure out the best way to move her arm without waking Chloe up, while Chakotay was quite content to watch them both. In his mind's eye, he could see Kathryn as his wife, with Chloe as his stepdaughter. Of course, they would have to have more children.  
  
Chakotay was woken from his daydream by a small cry of 'help!' coming from Kathryn's direction.  
  
Chakotay grinned as he rose to lift Chloe from her mother's lap. Kathryn sighed in relief, and stretched out her arms.  
  
"She's gained some weight in the last few years," commented Kathryn, wryly, smiling.  
  
Chakotay smiled back. "She should be in bed," he told her. "Do you want me to put her in my bed for the time being?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head, as she pulled herself up out of the chair. "Thank you for the offer, but no. Thank you for a lovely evening, Chakotay. I believe it's time I said goodbye, and put my daughter to bed." She held out her arms for Chloe, but Chakotay refused to relinquish his charge.  
  
"I'll take her next door for you," he told Kathryn. "I've got her comfortably, and we might wake her up if we try to give her to you."  
  
Kathryn agreed, and allowed Chakotay to carry Chloe to her quarters, where Kathryn removed her daughter's shoes, and tucked her up into the spare cot, which she had requested.  
  
"Thanks, Chakotay," she said quietly, as not to disturb Chloe.  
  
"For you, Kathryn, anything," he told her. Kathryn smiled nervously, wondering where this was heading, as she tried to forget what had happened between them earlier.  
  
"Well, uh, Commander, if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed, and turn in early, as we've, uh, got a busy day tomorrow. Thank you again for a lovely evening." She was babbling, and they both knew it.  
  
"Of course, Kathryn," he replied, using her name deliberately. "I'll see you in the morning then. Would you and Chloe like to join me for breakfast in the mess hall tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I, uh," Kathryn wanted to, but she couldn't help but imagine the rumours that would fly if she and Chloe ate with him. But, if they didn't eat together, like they normally did, more rumours may fly that Chloe had caused a rift in-between them. "Alright then," she told him, smiling. "0700 hours?"  
  
"I'll meet you two there," Chakotay told her, wondering how she would react if he took her in his arms, pulled her close.  
  
"Was there anything else, Commander?" Kathryn asked, once again unknowingly waking him from a fantasy about her.  
  
Yes, I want to make love to you, right here, right now, all night long, and not give a damn what Starfleet, or the rest of the crew think, he thought. "No. Goodnight Kathryn," he said, turning and leaving. Kathryn let the door close behind him.  
  
"Goodnight Chakotay," she replied sadly.  
  
Kathryn turned back to her bedroom, with tears forming in her eyes. She let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away. Why couldn't she let herself love him? Why couldn't she just tell him that? Why couldn't things be easy for them?  
  
She climbed into her bed, and lay there, listening to the regular breathing of her daughter. Her thoughts inadvertently drifted towards the darkly handsome Indian in the quarters next to her. Soon, the pillow beneath her head was wet with tears. Eventually, she slipped into a restless slumber.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Kathryn was rudely awoken early the next morning by a pair of cold feet snuggling besides her.  
  
"Chloe!" she exclaimed. The little girl just giggled.  
  
"Morning Mummy!"  
  
"Do you always get up this early?" Kathryn asked, putting her arm around her daughter. Chloe cuddled up to her mother, as she shrugged her shoulders in reply to the question.  
  
"I get up when the sun comes up. But it's always dark in space. What time is it?"  
  
Kathryn looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Ten to six, honey. We've got more than an hour before breakfast."  
  
"Are we eating at Uncle Chakotay's again?" Chloe wanted to know. "Or are we going to eat here?"  
  
"We're gonna have breakfast in the mess hall today," Kathryn told her. "There's going to be lots of people there, so it may be a bit scary at first."  
  
"Okay then. Will Uncle Tom and Aunt B'Elanna be there? Or Auntie Gill and Naomi?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure who'll be there. But Uncle Chakotay's meeting us there," Kathryn informed her.  
  
"I like Uncle Chakotay. He's really nice," declared Chloe.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm glad you like him," replied Kathryn.  
  
"Do you love him?" The little girl asked bluntly.  
  
"I, uh, I. Chloe, that's a very personal question," she stuttered.  
  
"Well, do you?" Chloe was very persistent.  
  
"I don't know Chloe. I don't know," her mother replied, with more than a hint of sadness. Look at you Kathryn, a voice in her head told her. You can't even admit you love him to your own daughter.  
  
Slightly more than an hour later, both mother and daughter were dressed, ready for breakfast. Q had brought along a selection of Chloe's wardrobe, and Kathryn had picked out some appropriate play clothes. Chloe had also insisted that her mother brushed her hair, a tradition dating back to before Voyager had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"Can we go to breakfast now, Mummy?" Chloe asked eagerly, once the long dark hair was clipped back off her face.  
  
"Yes, come on then," Kathryn replied.  
  
The two Janeways left the captain's quarters, and made their way to the mess hall, where they were greeted by Neelix.  
  
"Good morning Captain," he greeted. "And this must be little Chloe." He turned to Chloe.  
  
"I'm not that little!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm nearly eight!"  
  
Laughter from a nearby table greeted that comment, and Kathryn turned to see Tom, B'Elanna and Gill, as well as Harry Kim, and Gill's partner, Richard Allan.  
  
"Hi Uncle Tom and Auntie B'Elanna. Hi Auntie Gill," Chloe cried, her face lighting up as she recognised them.  
  
"Hey Chloe," replied Tom. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"We already have plans, thank you Tom," Kathryn replied, before Chloe forgot about Chakotay and rushed to join the small party. As she informed the young man that, the door to the mess hall opened and Chakotay entered.  
  
"Those plans have just walked in," Tom muttered to his friends, who laughed quietly in response.  
  
"Morning Captain, morning Chloe," Chakotay said, smiling.  
  
"Why's he calling you Captain, instead of Kathryn like he was last night?" Chloe asked innocently in a clear voice. Kathryn tried not to colour, as she realised that most of the mess hall had heard her daughter's harmless question. For once, Kathryn would have welcomed an intervention by Tom Paris. Unfortunately, one never came, as the young man in question, was nearly falling off his chair in silent hysterics.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Chloe," Kathryn told the little girl, while she grabbed two plates of. something, and headed towards a small table in the corner. Chakotay stopped to grab some breakfast for himself and followed them.  
  
"Try a little bit first," Kathryn warned Chloe, as the child started to scoop up some of the yellow. whatever it was.  
  
Kathryn carefully placed a small piece in her mouth, and chewed it slowly. Not the worse concoction of Neelix's by far; she had to admit, especially as it was sans leola root. Although it still had a long way to be classified as 'good.'  
  
However, Chloe's appetite had been nurtured by her grandmother's home cooking back in Indiana, and as she took her first bite, the look of curiosity on her face turned to one of horror and she spat out the food.  
  
"Urghh! Yuck! What's that? It's awful!" she exclaimed, momentarily forgetting all and any manners her grandmother had pressed upon her. Looking around, she discovered that she had gained quite an audience, including a once again hysterical Tom Paris and a shell-shocked Neelix.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Chloe, that was very rude of you!" Kathryn scolded the small girl, as she led her down the corridor to Sam Wildman's quarters. Chloe's dark head was bowed in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mummy," Chloe replied.  
  
"You shouldn't be apologising to me - you need to tell Mr Neelix that you're sorry," Kathryn said. "Now, you're going to be good for Ensign Wildman, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I get to play with Naomi again!" exclaimed Chloe, brightening up. "Do you think we can go play on the holodeck?"  
  
"It depends if someone's using it or not," Kathryn replied. "But you could always ask."  
  
Kathryn dropped Chloe off at Ensign Wildman's quarters, and went to meet Chakotay outside Cargo bay One.  
  
"Ready to play Santa Claus?" Chakotay asked as she neared.  
  
"Yes, but no peeking at your present, Commander," Kathryn laughed, hoping that Q had given him a present.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain," replied Chakotay, grinning at her. Kathryn felt her heart flutter and her knees go weak. Gods, does this man know what he can do to me? She thought to herself.  
  
"After you, then," Chakotay told her, with a wave of his hand. The cargo bay doors slid open to reveal several dozen boxes, which hadn't been there previously. A PADD lay on the floor nearby, addressed to Kathryn. It was from Q.  
  
"Dearest Kathy,  
  
Here are all the presents for your beloved crew, some extra treats to eat, and some things for baby chief engineer!  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Q"  
  
Kathryn looked at all the boxes. "If we separate the senior staff's, Naomi's and Chloe's," she suggested. "Then into science, command, engineering and security."  
  
"Well, we'll be giving them out at the Christmas party, so it'll be all together, apart from the skeleton crew," Chakotay reminded her. "Tuvok's already volunteered for bridge duty."  
  
"Any other volunteers to be on duty?" Kathryn inquired. Although most of the crew welcomed any excuse to throw a party, there were a few who had moral, social or religious objections to the celebration of Christmas or Prixin.  
  
"Five, so far, apart from Tuvok," he informed her.  
  
"That should be enough - just," Kathryn decided. She liked to have two engineers on duty, someone monitoring astrometrics and the other labs, a pilot and someone monitoring tactical and operations. Tuvok would do the latter, as well as being in command of Voyager, while the two most senior members of the crew took a well-deserved break. However, those who were enjoying the party all knew who was on duty should an emergency arise.  
  
Kathryn turned to the first box, and opened it. Another PADD lay on top. "Chuckles - 'Great Expectations'; Tuvok - Vulcan orchid bulbs; Tom Paris - 20th Century skateboard and roller blades; B'Elanna Torres - 3 post-natal dresses."  
  
Kathryn looked up from the PADD. "It's an inventory of all the presents in this box," she told him.  
  
"So Q's done all our work for us?" Chakotay asked. Kathryn nodded.  
  
"It looks like it. We'll just collect up the PADDs from all the boxes, so I can see what's for whom," she said.  
  
Together, they went round the boxes, and collected up all the PADDs; Kathryn clutching the first one tightly. She didn't want Chakotay to know what he was going to find under the Christmas tree in three days time. And it isn't going to be me, she thought, trying not to blush as she cursed her fair skin.  
  
"Do you want me to go through any of these?" Chakotay suddenly asked, holding up a handful of PADDs.  
  
"Yeah, go through the food supplies and baby things," she told him. "Then give the list of food to Neelix and the baby list to our future parents. I'll see what the rest of the crew have got."  
  
"Aye Captain," Chakotay replied. "Do you want to go through them separately?" No! I wanted to spend the whole morning with you! He inwardly cried.  
  
"Well, I promised Chloe that I'd take her on a picnic later," Kathryn said. "But that's not until 1200 hours. You could, come with us if you want and we could compare findings?" She finished her invitation shyly.  
  
"I'd love to," Chakotay declared. "I'll meet you at 1205 outside the holodeck?"  
  
"Yeah - Holodeck 2," Kathryn confirmed. She didn't mind setting a date with him with her daughter as a chaperon. Nothing could happen with Chloe there, - could it?  
  
"I'll see you then." Chakotay flashed a smile at her before turning to leave. Once he was gone, Kathryn turned to look at the PADDs in her hands and sighed. It was going to be a long morning.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So, find anything interesting?" Chakotay asked. It was 1210, and they were seated on a blanket in the holodeck. They were on a hill - the sea and a sandy beach below them: a forest behind. The sun was shining and the warmth relaxing.  
  
Kathryn reached over the cloth for a bowl of pasta salad as she answered. "I never realised how many of the crew missed alcohol," she confessed. "I dread to think of the alcohol content in the cargo bay."  
  
"Not to mention the alcohol in the food supplies too," added Chakotay. "One of the food boxes is nothing but alcohol!"  
  
"Do you think it's possible to ration the alcohol? I don't particularly want a ship of drunken officers!" Kathryn laughed.  
  
"I'll get the Doctor to make up an anti-intoxicant," Chakotay smiled. "And give a hypospray to B'Elanna, so she doesn't have to try and get Tom to sickbay!"  
  
"And what makes you think my helm officer is going to get drunk?" inquired Kathryn sweetly. "He's a married man with a baby on the way, remember!"  
  
"He's Tom Paris!" Chakotay rationalised, laughing as he said it.  
  
"Mummy, can you pass the tomatoes?" Chloe suddenly asked. "Please?"  
  
Tomatoes. The thought of them triggered memories of when she and Chakotay had been stranded on an idyllic paradise, which they had called New Earth. She had planted tomatoes then, but never got a chance to see them grow and flourish. Just like she had missed the last four years of Chloe's life and growth, and she was going to miss a lot more before Voyager arrived home. Whilst on New Earth, Kathryn and Chakotay had become very close, with him coming as close as he ever had to openly declaring his love for her, in what he had called an ancient legend. "I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent, but the only satisfaction that he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on her needs would come first. And in that way the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."  
  
"Sure, here you go, Chloe," Kathryn replied, passing the bowl to her daughter, as she tried to shake the angry warrior legend from her head.  
  
The conversation between them moved away from ship's business, as to include Chloe. Chakotay asked her of her home in Indiana - Kathryn's childhood home and subtly asked her about Kathryn when she had been at home with Chloe. Chloe was a bright child - that was obvious, and she had clearly inherited her mother's flair for science.  
  
Nearly an hour had passed, when Kathryn's combadge chirped. "Tuvok to Janeway."  
  
Kathryn sighed as she tapped her combadge. "Janeway here. What can I do for you, Mr Tuvok?"  
  
"Captain, we have been approached by a warp-capable civilisation from a system approximately 1.2 light-years from our current position," Tuvok reported. "They have offered us shore leave in their primary settlement, and are prepared to trade if we require supplies."  
  
"Alright Tuvok, I'll be there in a minute. Janeway out." Kathryn ended the conversation, and turned to Chakotay. "What do you think?" she asked. "It's not often we meet friendly races out here, and it's been a long time since the crew last had any shore leave."  
  
"I think we should," Chakotay replied. "I'm sure B'Elanna's got a list of things she wants for engineering, and I think it would be nice for the crew to be able to do some shopping this close to Christmas. We may all have a present from Q, but this will give them a chance to buy gifts for friends and loved ones."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Once I've talked to their leader, or representative, I'll contact you and you can arrange shore leave and rearrange duties."  
  
"Do you want me to look after Chloe for you?" Chakotay asked. "It would save you having to find a babysitter and maybe introduce Chloe to someone else, and I'm off duty for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Chakotay - I'd really appreciate that. I'll see you both later," Kathryn replied, kissing Chloe on the cheek as she left the two of them alone. Chakotay turned to his companion.  
  
"Tell me, Chloe. Have you ever been horse riding?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Kathryn returned to her quarters at 1700 hours, she was greeted by a small hurricane.  
  
"We went horse riding over hills, and I got to ride a horse - not a pony and we got to gallop!" Chloe cried as her mother walked in the door. "And I jumped over a fence and it was this big!" Chloe stretched her hand above her head, and Kathryn looked horrified at Chakotay. He shook his head, and indicated about a foot apart with his hands. Kathryn relaxed slightly.  
  
"So, you had fun then?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Uh hu. Can we go again?" Chloe demanded. Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Maybe, little one," she replied. "But not today. Uncle Chakotay's got to do some work now, as he's got to organise shore leave for all the ship."  
  
"Can I go on shore leave?" asked Chloe. "Can I? Please."  
  
"Well." Kathryn was unsure, as she didn't want to risk her daughter on a strange planet in the middle of the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"I'll be good, and I won't insult Mr Neelix's food again, and I'll. tidy my room for a week and I'll."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" laughed Kathryn. "I'll see about it. But, I may not be able to take you down, you know. I might have to get another member of the crew to do it."  
  
"Like Uncle Tom?" Chloe wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe, but he might want to go with Auntie B'Elanna to look for things for their baby. It could be someone you haven't met yet."  
  
"Okay then," Chloe replied, unflustered.  
  
In an undertone, Kathryn added to Chakotay. "Try to find someone who'd be willing to look after her, and who's had some experience with children of her age." Chakotay nodded.  
  
"I'll get the lists for your approval ready by 2000 hours. Have you told the crew about it?"  
  
"Yes, so there should be about a hundred and twenty requests for shore leave waiting for you," Kathryn grinned. "I also sent you the conditions and rules and regulations the Grylolans's gave me."  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you both later," Chakotay said, as he turned and left the captain's quarters.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
TO: Tom Paris, Ensign; Gill Taylor, Lieutenant; Richard Allan, Lieutenant; Harry Kim, Ensign  
  
FROM: B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant  
  
RE: Shore leave  
  
Do you guys want to go down together? I can give my list of requests to someone else to sort out, if necessary (The added advantage of being a pregnant, occasionally violent, part Klingon chief engineer!) Chakotay says that we're only allowed thirty of our people down at once, so that means four groups, each allowed six hours, starting from 0700 hours tomorrow. I vote first rotation, if possible. (I'll speak to Chakotay if you agree)  
  
B'Ela  
  
TO: B'Elanna Torres, Lucky Lieutenant; Gill Taylor, Lieutenant; Tom Paris, Ensign; Richard Allan, Lieutenant  
  
FROM: Harry Kim, Ensign in Charge tomorrow morning  
  
RE: Shore leave  
  
Sorry - I'm on duty until 1600 hours tomorrow, so I'll be taking the third or fourth rotation. So, you can tell me where to go and what to avoid!  
  
Harry  
  
TO: B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant; Richard Allan, Lieutenant; Tom Paris, Ensign  
  
FROM: Gill Taylor, Lieutenant  
  
RE: Shore leave  
  
Sounds like fun - I'm in. First rotation sounds best - if we go later in the day/night (!), the locals may be fed up of Voyager's crew, so it's best if we let them come face-to-face with Tom sooner rather than later!  
  
Gill  
  
TO: B'Elanna Torres, Beloved Wife; Richard Allan, About to loose a fiancée; Gillian Taylor, Who's time is short  
  
FROM: Tom Paris, Insulted Ensign  
  
RE: Shore leave + HEY!  
  
Yes, I'm in. Thank you very much Gillian, for that lovely comment! Anyone know if Chloe's going down, as I heard a rumour that the captain was looking for volunteers to take her.  
  
Tom  
  
TO: B'Elanna Torres, The only sane person; Gill Taylor, Who doesn't have to worry about; Tom Paris, Who will not touch a hair on Gill's head unless he wants to.  
  
FROM: Richard Allan, Overprotective fiancé  
  
RE: Shore leave + HEY! + Leave my fiancée alone!  
  
Sounds good, although I need to look for something by myself at some point (and no amount of moaning is going to make me tell you Gill, so don't even bother!) Try to talk Chakotay into first rotation - I'm on duty 2400 hours.  
  
Richard  
  
TO: Richard Allan; Tom Paris; Gill Taylor, all of whom are behaving like children  
  
FROM: B'Elanna Torres, Who's not going to mother you on the surface  
  
RE: Shore leave + HEY! + Leave my fiancée alone! + Original Topic (Shore leave)  
  
First rotation is ours - meet in transporter room 1 at 0655. Try to behave like adults on the surface - please? Also, Richard, you won't be allowed off by yourself, as the captain (or the planet's authorities) has (have) stated that minimum amount of personnel is two. So, that means you'll have to let either Tom or me into your secret if you don't want Gill to know.  
  
B'Ela  
  
TO: All the crew, except Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok  
  
FROM: Tom Paris, Looking for trouble  
  
RE: Chloe  
  
Has anyone noticed the similarities between Chloe Janeway and Commander Chakotay? Please say you have, or I'll be forced to make you report to the Doctor for eye tests!  
  
Tom  
  
TO: All the crew, except Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok  
  
FROM: Alexia Holmes, Communications Delegate  
  
RE: Chloe Janeway  
  
Out of ten of us, three haven't met/seen her, but seven say yes. It's uncanny. Who is the father? Is it the captain's fiancé from Earth?  
  
Communications  
  
TO: Tom Paris, Found trouble  
  
FROM: B'Elanna Torres, Irate Engineer  
  
RE: Chloe  
  
Tom, since you're 'little' question, I have not been able to get my engineering staff to shut up gossiping. If you want your baby to have siblings, I suggest you quit while you're ahead!  
  
B'Ela  
  
TO: B'Elanna Torres, Who's beautiful when she's angry  
  
FROM: Tom Paris, Who's very, very sorry  
  
RE: Your last comment  
  
Ouch! A bit below the belt there, B'Ela!  
  
Tom  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning found all four friends promptly in the transporter room, with one addition - Chloe.  
  
"Tom, how did we end up with Chloe?" B'Elanna hissed, while Kathryn was busy giving instructions to Gill, who she had decided was most likely to keep an eye on the little girl.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he whispered, as Kathryn finished reminding her officers not to let Chloe spend too much money.  
  
"We'll be fine, Captain. Won't we Chloe?" Tom smiled, clasping his hand on the little girl's shoulder. Chloe nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mummy," she said, rolling her eyes. "They'll look after me."  
  
"Alright then," Kathryn replied, stepping back, as she nodded to the transporter operator on duty, Sam Farley. A blue light shimmered on the five people, and left Kathryn in the transporter room. She sighed, and left, preparing to return to her ready room. She had a lot of work to do, especially if she was to be able to spend time with Chloe over the next few days.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The small group materialised in a secluded corner of a public garden, surrounded by flowers, bushes and trees.  
  
"Seems nice enough," remarked B'Elanna, as she looked around her. "I think the shops are in that direction." She indicated west with a nod of her head, and Gill agreed.  
  
"Yeah - that's where all the people seem to be congregated. Come on Chloe." She held her hand out to the young girl, and Chloe took it eagerly, whilst drinking in all the sights and sounds around her.  
  
Soon, they found themselves in a crowded marketplace, and were jostled from side to side by the planet's natives. The stalls displayed all sorts of wares and produce, and Tom grimaced when they passed a stall containing nothing but brightly coloured spices. "Lets hope Neelix doesn't try to add something like that into the food supplies Q brought us. I managed to sneak a quick look at the PADD of supplies, and it looks promising!"  
  
"I'm sure the captain's probably going to assign a guard to the mess hall while Neelix is cooking to make sure that he doesn't add anything other than what is stated!" laughed Richard.  
  
The four officers and the child looked around the stalls for nearly three hours, stopping once to sample the planet's cuisine.  
  
"This is quite good actually," declared B'Elanna. Chloe was eating hers, unlike yesterday's breakfast, and she nodded in agreement. They had been unsure what to order, with several of the natives recommending several dishes. In the end, they had got a selection to share, although only the three girls had been brave enough to try one, which B'Elanna and Gill declared as disgusting, although Chloe said she didn't mind it.  
  
"Hi Lieutenants, Ensign!" The cheery greeting came from behind B'Elanna and Tom, and they craned round to look. It was Ensign Hallie Brooks, who was a member of Harry Kim's operations staff.  
  
"Hi Hallie," replied Tom, who knew the young woman through Harry. "Come and join us - where's the rest of your party?"  
  
Hallie pulled up a chair as she answered. "I came down with my brother, James Cole and the Delaney twins," she replied. "They've gone to look at the fabric - again! So, I thought I'd wander over and see you, while they discuss which blue suits Jenny best!"  
  
"Yes - we've suffered the fabric," Tom replied, crying out loud as he was kicked simultaneously by B'Elanna and Gill. "Hey!"  
  
"You must be Chloe," Hallie said, turning her attention to the child who had been sitting quietly, observing the new face. "I'm Hallie."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Hallie," Chloe greeted politely.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Tom offered, waving his hands over the plates of food still left. "We ordered way too much!"  
  
"Yeah, even with Tom here!" joked Gill. "Normally we order too little!"  
  
"What is this - pick on Tom day?" Tom asked, indignantly. "Richard, I think it's about time we looked for the you know what."  
  
"Ah, yes. If you'll excuse us ladies, we'll meet you back on Voyager," Richard said, having let Tom into the secret of what he had wanted to buy whilst on the planet. The two men left, leaving three puzzled officers behind. Chloe hadn't caught onto the mysteriousness of the conversation, and was happily attacking what seemed to be the planet's equivalent of ice cream.  
  
"What was all that about?" Hallie asked, poking at the dish which the other three had tried earlier.  
  
"We don't know, and when Tom's involved in anything, it's best not to," B'Elanna declared. Hallie finally plucked up the courage to try the dish she had been playing with. She wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"Not as bad as some of the things Neelix's served up," she decided, taking another mouthful. "Or Stephen's, if it comes to that!"  
  
"Your brother cooks?" asked B'Elanna curiously. "Tom loves all aspects of the twentieth century, apart from the cooking!"  
  
"No, Stephen tries to cook," Hallie corrected, grinning, trying another dish. "And I'm the unfortunate guinea pig, before he tries it on whoever he has a date with that night!"  
  
The four girls talked while they finished off the food, and sampled some native fruit. They had met before, normally not under the best of circumstances, when Hallie, who had taken engineering as her minor at the Academy, would help the engineering staff make repairs and such in emergency situations.  
  
It was about half an hour after Hallie had joined them, that Gill first felt dizzy, and sick to her stomach. She gripped onto the table and lowered her head, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Gill? Are you alright?" B'Elanna asked her friend in concern. Gill's face was flushed, and her eyes started to glaze over. "Lets get you back to Voyager," B'Elanna declared, helping Gill to her feet, and supporting her. The Grylolans had decreed that they were only allowed to transport from the public gardens, and B'Elanna had to try and get her friend there, rather than risk the wrath of the authorities if they disobeyed the rules.  
  
"Hallie, can you get the other side? Chloe, can you carry the bags, sweetie?" B'Elanna was thankful that they had beamed up most of their purchases before they visited the café. Chloe nodded, gathering up the few bags that had been lying at their feet. Slowly, they began their trip to the gardens.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gill had collapsed just before they reached the gardens, forcing the other two to carry her the last few yards. When she awoke, she found herself in sickbay.  
  
"Where. what. why?" she asked, sitting up, and taking in her surroundings. The Doctor rushed forward, and tried to persuade her to lie back down.  
  
"Please relax, Lieutenant. You've suffered a case of acute food poisoning. Apparently, something in one of the dishes you consumed on the surface does not agree with your physiology - either your human or Betazoid genes, or maybe because you are of a mixed heritage," the Doctor told her.  
  
"But, I wasn't the only one who ate any of the dishes. We all shared them. It's probably not because of my human genes," Gill informed him.  
  
"That's what I hope," he replied. The sickbay doors opened, to admit B'Elanna Torres, whose face was ashen and contorted in pain.  
  
"Lieutenant Torres!" The Doctor exclaimed, simultaneously with Gill's exclamation of "B'Elanna!"  
  
The Doctor helped his new patient to a bio-bed, and ran his tricorder over her. "She's exhibiting exactly the same symptoms as Lieutenant Taylor!" He whispered to himself. Grabbing a hypospray, he adjusted the settings on it, and administered it quickly. B'Elanna sunk into unconsciousness, and the Doctor, having taken a tissue and blood sample, returned to Gill.  
  
"Lieutenant, was there anything which only you and Lieutenant Torres ate?" he asked, worrying that more would come in with food poisoning.  
  
"No, but there was one dish which only B'Elanna, Chloe Janeway, Hallie Brooks and I ate," Gill replied. "It was a sort of. bean dish, I think they said."  
  
"Do you remember its name?"  
  
"Jal. jalir. jalira!" Gill told him. "It was kinda yellow-green."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," the Doctor replied. "I suggest you try and get some rest now."  
  
Leaving the young engineer, the Doctor contacted the bridge, and asked for someone to be sent down for a sample of the jalira dish. Although surprised, Harry agreed, and sent someone to get a sample.  
  
Along with tissue and blood samples taken from both the lieutenants, the Doctor analysed the dish, and had he been flesh and bone, his heart would have sunk when the results came back. The dish was fatal to humans, and only the fact that Lieutenants Torres and Taylor were hybrids, had saved their lives. And, Lieutenant Taylor had said that both Chloe Janeway and Hallie Brooks had consumed the dish.  
  
"Doctor to Ensign Brooks," he called, tapping his combadge.  
  
"Brooks here. What can I do for you, Doctor," came back the response.  
  
"Ensign, do you have Chloe Janeway with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I need you both to report to sickbay, immediately," the Doctor informed them gravely.  
  
"On our way. Brooks out." The young ensign's voice held more than a hint of puzzlement as she signed off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was official. Ensign Hallie Brooks and Chloe Janeway were suffering from the same food poisoning as Lieutenants B'Elanna Torres and Gillian Taylor. Only with one difference - the former two were going to die without a risky and improvised treatment, devised by the Doctor. All shore leave to the planet had been cancelled, and the Doctor was busy explaining what the poison was doing inside the human body, to Stephen Brooks and Kathryn Janeway, the two next of kin.  
  
"The poison is destroying the antibodies in their blood. They require transfusions, but I can't use synthesised blood, as the antibodies need to be particular to the person. Lieutenants Torres and Taylor escaped because of their hybrid genes meant that they had Klingon and Betazoid antibodies, which were unaffected by the poison," he told them showing it in action on the computer panel behind him  
  
"Can't you use Klingon or Betazoid antibodies for Chloe and Hallie?" Kathryn asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, because the antibodies need to contain a similar genetic code to the ones which have been destroyed already. That is why I need to analyse your blood types to see if you are compatible, being their only blood relatives on board," the Doctor informed them. "Unless I can find something to neutralise the poison. But, it might be too late by then."  
  
"Hallie can have some of my antibodies, if I'm compatible," Stephen declared. He had a very close bond with his younger sister, strengthened by the death of their younger brother three years before they were thrown into the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"Chloe can have some of my antibodies," Kathryn informed him quietly. "There's no point in researching a neutralising agent if it may be too late by the time you find one - if you find one."  
  
"Very well. I'll have to match your tissue and blood samples with Ensign Brooks and Miss Janeway, and I'll call you both back within the hour." The Doctor told them. Both nodded, and left his office. Stephen was due on duty now, but he was off to tell Tuvok what had occurred planetside. Kathryn sat by Chloe's bed, holding her hand. The Doctor had sedated both her and Hallie, and with the two lieutenants sleeping, Kathryn was alone with her daughter.  
  
"Hey." A quiet voice spoke behind her, and she turned to see Chakotay. Her face was pale, with the exception of her eyes, which were red and swollen.  
  
"She's dying, Chakotay," she cried, throwing herself in his arms. Chakotay just held her tight, letting her cry tears she thought she had already cried. "Because I was selfish, and wanted her with me over Christmas, she's dying."  
  
"Hey, calm down. She's going to be okay, once the Doctor does his surgery. That's what we keep him for - performing miracles," Chakotay told her, rocking her gently, back and forth. "Chloe's a fighter - just like her mum. She's not going to just give up."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Half an hour later, Stephen Brooks' antibodies had successfully cured his sister, and Kathryn was lying down on a bio-bed, while the Doctor prepared to inject her with a hypospray.  
  
"A nutritional supplement," he explained to Chakotay, who was standing nearby, watching. Kathryn had become near hysterical when the Doctor had told her that her genetic code was not close enough for him to be able to use her antibodies to save Chloe, and he had been forced to sedate her. He would now start to work on a neutralising agent, while Seven investigated the possibilities of using Borg nano-probes to replace the antibodies. If they were unsuccessful, Chloe Janeway would die, and Chakotay dreaded to think what would happen to Kathryn if she did.  
  
The door opened to admit Tom and Richard, looking for their loved ones.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Chakotay asked, for they had gone down with all the patients. Tom nodded.  
  
"We didn't try the dish the others did," he explained. "How are they all?"  
  
"B'Elanna and Gill are fine, because of their hybrid genes. To them, it was just an acute case of food poisoning. Hallie Brooks is going to be fine after a transfusion from her brother. But, Chloe." Chakotay stopped, a lump forming in his throat. "Chloe's dying, unless the Doctor or Seven can find a way to stop the poison. Kathryn's genetic code wasn't close enough for her antibodies to be of any use to her."  
  
Tom looked at Richard, then at the little girl lying on the bio-bed. "Is there any chance that another member of the crew would be anymore compatible?" he asked. Chakotay shook his head.  
  
"Blood relatives only. Only Chloe's father would be able to save her now," Chakotay said. Once again, Tom looked at Richard, before heading off to the Doctor's office.  
  
"He's not in there," Chakotay told him. Tom ignored him, and started pulling up files on the computer terminal. Through the window, they could see a large grin come up on his face, as he tapped his combadge. Two minutes later, the Doctor entered sickbay, and headed straight to his office. Richard watched from Gill's bedside, having a good idea what was going on. The Doctor left his office, and walked to Chakotay, a PADD in his hands. Tom was right behind him, the large grin still on his face. Richard felt his heart lighten. Maybe there was hope for the little girl after all.  
  
"Commander," the Doctor began. "It appears that your genetic code is very similarly structured to Miss Janeway's. Would you be willing to donate antibodies to her?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Chakotay. Then, as he realised what the Doctor was saying, and what he had said earlier. "Are you saying that I'm Chloe's father?"  
  
"I believe we'll discuss this once the operation is over, as time is of the essence," the Doctor replied. Chakotay nodded, and lay down on the bio-bed next to Kathryn. "Now, just relax."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Kathryn awoke, there was no sign of her little girl, and fear gripped at her heart. Had she died while Kathryn had been sedated? How long had she been sedated for? Looking around the sickbay, she could see that she was alone.  
  
"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram," she ordered, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Please state the nature." The Doctor began, before he turned around and saw Kathryn. "Ah, Captain. You're awake I see."  
  
"Where's Chloe?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Miss Janeway? I released her at 0700 hours this morning into the capable care of Commander Chakotay," he replied. "The Commander insisted that you needed as much sleep as possible, and refused to let me wake you."  
  
Kathryn had not heard anything past the second sentence. "She's alive?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "How?"  
  
"Yes, I can assure you that she is very much alive, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to wait until later before I tell you how," the Doctor informed her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will all become clear when I tell you," he replied. "Now, I believe that you will want to return to your quarters."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "What time is it, Doctor?"  
  
"Nearly 1100 hours," he said. "You've been asleep for nearly twenty-four hours."  
  
"Okay then." If she had slept for nearly twenty-four hours, that meant that it was December 24th - Christmas Eve. She only permitted decorations in public places, such as corridors and the mess hall for three days - Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. And if she knew her crew, the decorating probably started at 0001 hours that morning!  
  
As she left sickbay, she noticed the festive decorations in the corridors, and just seeing them made her smile. Her daughter was going to be all right, and she still had another ten days with her. It was Christmas tomorrow, and a good mood permeated the ship from bow to stern.  
  
When she arrived at her quarters, she was startled to discover it decorated with paper chains, holly, ivy and other decorations. Sitting in the middle of the floor, was Chloe, concentrating hard as she stuck paper together, making more paper chains. Chakotay was seated on her sofa, intently studying a PADD. Both were so engrossed in their work that they didn't hear her come in. Kathryn relished the chance to watch them both, noting how natural it seemed for them to be together.  
  
It was Chakotay who noticed her first, glancing up from his PADD.  
  
"Kathryn!" he exclaimed. Chloe's head shot up, and spun round, her face lighting up when she saw her mother.  
  
"Mummy!" Chloe scrambled up from the floor, and ran to Kathryn, enveloping her in a bear hug. Chakotay followed, holding both mother and daughter in his arms.  
  
"Hey! Let me breathe!" Kathryn joked. "Anyone would have thought it was me who'd been ill." Both Chakotay and Chloe stepped back, and she studied her daughter carefully, who looked exactly as she had done when Q had first brought her on board Voyager.  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay began. "The Doctor wants to see us as soon as it's convenient. B'Elanna and Tom said they'd look after Chloe while we went."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Well, if they don't mind, I'd like to go and see him now," she said. "I'm curious to know how he cured Chloe." Chakotay couldn't meet her gaze, as they left her quarters.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
With Chloe safely deposited with Tom and B'Elanna, Voyager's two most senior officers headed for sickbay, where the Doctor was waiting for them, having been forewarned by a call from Tom.  
  
"Ah, Captain, Commander, please take a seat," he greeted, ushering them into his office. "Now, Captain, I believe you wish to know about your daughter's treatment."  
  
"Yes, Doctor, but I don't understand why Commander Chakotay must be with me," Kathryn replied, although she was always glad to have her first officer and best friend along as moral support.  
  
The Doctor pushed his computer terminal around so it was facing Kathryn. Inputting some commands, genetic sequences were called up.  
  
"This is Chloe's genetic code," he began to explain. Calling up another genetic sequence, he added "And this is yours Captain. As you can see, there are some similarities, but not enough for your antibodies to have been of any use to her."  
  
"Yes, I understand why I couldn't help Chloe," Kathryn replied. "I'm interested in how you were able to help her."  
  
More commands, and Kathryn's genetic sequences disappeared to be replaced by another - this one much similar to Chloe's.  
  
"This is the genetic code of another crew member. His codes were similar enough for me to use the antibodies from him to save Chloe."  
  
"But, you said that only blood relations would have codes close enough to be compatible. That the only person who could save Chloe would be her. father." Kathryn's voice trailed off, as she realised what the Doctor was saying. Her hand flew to her mouth. "You're telling me that Chloe's father's on this ship, and that he saved her life."  
  
The Doctor nodded gravely. Kathryn looked from the hologram to the man sitting next to her. "Oh Gods! Chakotay!" she exclaimed, feeling her stomach lurch. Chakotay nodded, his dark eyes carefully scrutinising her.  
  
"But, how could I not remember you?" she asked. "It was when we were both on Illora 3."  
  
"There's something in Illora 3's atmosphere that affects the memory," the Doctor explained. "The Illorans themselves are immune to it, but offworlders need to be reminded of their experiences on the surface at least twice in the twenty-four hours after they leave the planet. If you had left together, you would have remembered each other clearly. As it was, you left separately, causing the memories of each other to dim. You knew that you met someone there, and their names, but you couldn't remember things like their age, or where they came from."  
  
"You're Chloe's father," Kathryn said to her first officer, slowly as if she couldn't believe it herself.  
  
"That's what the DNA says, and I trust it," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Kathryn, we're going to have to tell Chloe."  
  
"It's not going to be easy. She asked me yesterday morning if I loved you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her I didn't know," Kathryn confessed, looking down at the floor as she flushed scarlet. Neither noticed the Doctor slip out, as they were too engrossed in each other.  
  
Chakotay reached out, and took her chin gently. "Did you mean it?" he asked, forcing bright blue eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones.  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes. "No. I love you Chakotay, and I have for so long. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how to," she confessed. Pulling her face towards him, their lips met, softly at first, then with increasing passion. Neither noticed Tom Paris standing stunned in the doorway, staring at them. Nor did they notice him take a picture of them with the Doctor's holo-camera, before disappearing again. Someone was going to gain an unexpected windfall of replicator rations that day - just in time for Christmas!  
  
When the captain and commander finally parted, they looked at each other, tears of joy running down her face, as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he gently wiped away her tears, caressing her face as he did.  
  
"I love you too, Kathryn and I have since the first day I met you, which would have been back on Illora 3 - maybe even before then," he whispered, as he ran his hands through the silky auburn locks. Hand in hand, they left the sickbay.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Tom - you did what?"  
  
"Oh, come on B'Ela - I'm sure they'll love to have a picture for memories."  
  
"Well, you're not going to use it for blackmail purposes, that's for certain."  
  
"Oh, shucks. And there's me hoping I could get a promotion out of this!"  
  
"TOM!"  
  
"Just kidding. Anyway, I'm sure lots of other crewmembers would have done the same thing."  
  
"So, Voyager's in a state of moral degradation then?"  
  
"What? Of course not. All I mean is that we've waited so long for them to get their acts together, proof obviously is going to be needed. The rest of the crew may have thought I was trying to scoop the betting pool!"  
  
"You're not are you? And now that they're together, can you please just pay out the rations and then forget about it?"  
  
"Sure, I need to inform Gill and another person that they've scooped quite a large amount - only two put any rations that their first public kiss would be in sickbay!"  
  
"Tom, I really don't care. Wait a minute - Gill gambled?"  
  
"Yeah, but only because I nagged her. Don't get angry at her B'Ela."  
  
"I'm not going to - I'm directing my anger towards you Helm Boy, so expect the couch tonight."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Anyway, some of us actually have work to do, having suddenly been called down to engineering, so I better go."  
  
"Hey! I have work to do too! It's not my fault my superior officers are making out where I'm supposed to be working!"  
  
"I'm still amazed that the Doctor let it happen - especially without his unfunny quips about rising hormones and medical emergencies!"  
  
"True. Oh Gods! I need to get Chloe before Gill chases me down, as it's her and Richard's afternoon off. I'll see you later, love"  
  
"Yeah. Torres out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Tom reached his friend's quarters minutes before his superior officers, having left a message at his quarters, telling them where they were.  
  
"Hi, sorry about that - I remembered that I had to do something, or the Doctor would have killed me," he explained. Gill looked up at him, from her vantagepoint of lying on the sofa.  
  
"That's alright," she said. "Richard's just been called away to the labs. Something about one of their samples mutating when it wasn't supposed to!"  
  
Tom grinned, and looked around the quarters. Chloe was sitting at the desk, colouring in a dark outline, sticking her tongue out as she concentrated on staying in the lines.  
  
"Hey Chloe. What'cha doing there?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the picture of a Christmas tree with presents underneath it.  
  
"Colouring," she replied, fully engrossed in her activity. Tom turned back to Gill.  
  
"Where did you get the picture from? Naomi was asking me about pictures that she could colour in, and I could only get a whole colouring book from the replicator."  
  
"I drew it," Gill replied. "It's not particularly good, but it was done in a minute."  
  
The door chime rang, and Gill called "Come," still lying on the sofa, as she expected it to be another of her friends. The door slid open to reveal Kathryn and Chakotay.  
  
"Captain! Commander!" Gill exclaimed, pushing herself into a sitting position before standing up.  
  
"Don't worry Lieutenant, we're just here to collect Chloe. Are you ready?" The last was directed to the little girl, who looked up at the sound of her name, realising that her mother was in the room.  
  
"Oh, hi mummy," she greeted. "What about my picture?"  
  
"Take it with you - I'm not going to be colouring it in anytime soon," Gill replied.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Auntie Gill." Chloe got up from the desk, the paper firmly clutched in her hand. "Are you going to the Christmas party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, so you'll see me then," Gill replied, smiling at the little girl. "And Uncle Richard too," she added, sensing the girl's next question.  
  
"Okay then. Bye," Chloe waved as her mother escorted her out of the door, Chakotay following them. "See you later Lieutenant, Ensign," he said. The door closed behind them, and Gill fell back onto her sofa.  
  
"It really is scary how much they look alike," she remarked.  
  
"Not really considering they're father and daughter," Tom informed her, sitting down in the chair. Gill sat up.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Chakotay's antibodies actually saved her, as the captain's genetic code wasn't close enough."  
  
"Talk about a coincidence!" Gill exclaimed. "Does the captain know?"  
  
"The captain knows, and is embracing her first officer - literally. Which reminds me Gillian, you've got some extra replicator rations for Christmas and the New Year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you know you placed five replicator rations on the fact that they'd share their first public kiss in sickbay."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well they did, and I have a picture to prove it."  
  
"Tom - that's not very nice. A private moment between two people in love, and you take a picture and use it for profit, I'm sure," Gill reproached.  
  
"You sound just like B'Elanna - do you know that? And I'm not going to use it for anything; it's proof. Anyway, you should get the rations by tonight or tomorrow morning. I've got to go and finish wrapping some presents now, so I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast - yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Gill replied, as Tom left her quarters. "Okay B'Ela - you can come out now!"  
  
B'Elanna appeared out from her friend's bedroom, carrying a box of unwrapped presents. "Back to the wrapping then?" she asked grinning, as she sat cross-legged on the floor. Gill rolled off the sofa, and joined her friend. They had faked the signal for B'Elanna to report to engineering, allowing B'Elanna time away from Tom for her to wrap his presents without him getting suspicious.  
  
"Yep, but I've only got another three to wrap, thank Gods. That is, until the captain's and Sam Wildman's dry, which probably won't be until tomorrow morning."  
  
"The captain's and Sam Wildman's dry?" questioned B'Elanna. "What are they?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what they would like - normally I contribute as part of a group, and let someone else chose the present for the captain, and I wasn't that close to Sam last year. But what with Q bringing all these presents, it's been every man for himself, or something like that, and I've been babysitting Naomi all year. So, I made some studies, and painted portraits of Chloe and Naomi for them." Gill finished shyly, as she normally kept her art a secret.  
  
"I didn't know you could paint!" B'Elanna exclaimed.  
  
"My mother was an artist. I haven't really painted much since her death, and I haven't got half her talent," Gill replied, her voice pensive at the thought of her mother, who had died when she was seventeen.  
  
"Well lets see them then," B'Elanna said, trying to move her friend's thoughts away from her mother. Gill shook her head, and smiled.  
  
"You can see them tomorrow," she replied, laughing at B'Elanna's expression.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I hate wrapping presents," Tom declared, as he knelt at the coffee table in his and B'Elanna's quarters. Besides him, Richard agreed. He had persuaded a friend to contact him, saying that he was needed in the labs so he could leave Gill for a while to wrap her presents without her knowing.  
  
"I know, and I'm not going to wrap the ring - I'll keep it in my pocket so it can't get lost," he replied.  
  
"When are you going to give it to her?" Tom grinned, imagining his friend's reaction.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Probably after all the presents I expect. When it feels right," Richard said, as he finished another present.  
  
"It's going to be a good Christmas," Tom decided. "Next year, we're going to have a nine month old baby, you'll be a married man - hopefully, maybe even with a baby on the way yourself!"  
  
"Maybe," Richard replied. He and Gill had never really talked about children, although they both wanted them.  
  
He stayed in his friend's quarters for another half-hour, before they gathered up their presents and took them to the cargo bay. They had been told to leave all presents that would go under the Christmas tree in the holo-programme that would be running for the Christmas party tomorrow night. However, both kept a few small ones back for their loved ones; Tom as he feared that what he had got for B'Elanna would not be suitable for her to unwrap in public, and Richard as he feared the smaller gifts would be lost.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Alpha shift that night was restless, all full of nervous anticipation of what the following day would bring. Exclamations of 'Merry Christmas,' 'Happy Hanukkah' and 'Merry Prixin' were heard throughout the ship, as people celebrated the holiday according to their own faith and beliefs. All were restless for Beta shift to relieve them, so they could celebrate the holiday with their friends, before the party began at 1900 hours.  
  
"Merry Christmas you two," Tom greeted, as B'Elanna and Gill entered the mess hall, having left engineering together.  
  
"Same to you Tom," B'Elanna replied, kissing her husband passionately.  
  
"You get the greetings, but not the kiss," Gill told her friend. Tom stood up and hugged her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Watch out - Richard and B'Elanna will get jealous!"  
  
Richard arrived from the labs, and completed the small group as Harry was on Beta shift, and on the bridge at that time.  
  
"Merry Christmas, guys," he greeted, kissing Gill.  
  
"Merry Prixin," Tom told him, grinning. "All ready for the Christmas party tonight?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it - no," B'Elanna replied. "It's funny, but I haven't got a date for it. No one's asked me!"  
  
Tom looked horrified. "I knew there was something I meant to do," he said. Turning to look at his wife, he asked. "Will you go to the Christmas party with me tonight B'Ela?"  
  
"Of course I will," she smiled. "I can't wait for tonight - it's going to be a good night."  
  
"It's going to be. interesting, to say the least," Tom said, glancing furtively at Richard, who just raised his eyebrows. B'Elanna and Gill noticed the secret communication between the two men, and looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"What's happening tonight then?" Gill asked, curiously, not trusting either of them.  
  
"Nothing especially," Richard replied. "Tom's probably thinking about how it's going to be interesting, what with Chloe and Janeway and Chakotay."  
  
"Okay then," B'Elanna replied, but neither she nor Gill was fully convinced.  
  
"I think the moving mistletoe's going to be interesting too," Tom grinned. "People are going to get caught when they least expect it."  
  
"You did program it randomly, didn't you?" B'Elanna checked, as it would look suspicious if it kept following couples - the command staff especially. Tom nodded vigorously, before turning the topic towards presents.  
  
"So, have you got anything for Chloe?" he asked his friends. Except what they had gone together on, Tom and B'Elanna had prepared separate presents.  
  
All three nodded. "I got her that dress she admired on Grylola Prime," B'Elanna said. "I think I got her size right - if not, it's a bit big."  
  
"We got her a locket from there," Richard said, indicating Gill in the we. "We weren't sure what she would have liked, as we haven't had much contact with nearly eight year old girls! Why? What did you get her, Tom?"  
  
"I replicated her a 'Voyager' colouring book and pencils, after I realised that she liked to colour. I programmed the computer to show only the outlines of images from our journey so far," Tom replied. "I only hope she likes it."  
  
"I can't wait to see what Chakotay and Janeway have got each other," Richard grinned. "Especially if they're considering a relationship."  
  
"Well, based on Tom's picture, I'd say they'd considered and passed a verdict on the relationship," B'Elanna replied, laughing. The light banter and chatter continued on for another half hour, their breakfasts hardly touched. Tonight, they would be eating Alpha Quadrant food, hopefully prepared the Alpha Quadrant way.  
  
They were all off duty for the rest of Christmas Day, and spent it lounging around in quarters, or in Tom and B'Elanna's cases, adding things to the holo-programme they would use tonight, and checking the additions to make sure they were suitable.  
  
1830 hours found Gill and B'Elanna in the latter's quarters, preparing for the night ahead. Both had saved enough replicator rations to replicate new dresses for the party, and B'Elanna was resplendent in red while Gill wore a long purple dress. Tom had insisted that tonight was to be formal, even though it meant that he and the rest of the men had to wear suits.  
  
"Try just clipping a small part of the front back," Gill suggested to her friend, as she saw her struggle with her hair. B'Elanna nodded, and tried out the recommended look, while Gill finished brushing out her hair, as she was going to wear it down for a change.  
  
"How about up?" B'Elanna asked, pushing her hair onto her head. Gill reached over, and pulled down strands from the front so that they were framing her face.  
  
"There. That's better," she replied, as she reached for her make-up bag, applying some lightly to her face. Having fixed her hair, B'Elanna joined her at the mirror.  
  
"Does Richard know what you're wearing tonight?" she asked her friend, applying mascara.  
  
"No," Gill replied, as she finished putting on her lipstick. "There - all done! I don't know why we always meet up so early for these things - it never takes us half an hour to get ready.  
  
"No, the extra time is for getting me in my dress," B'Elanna grinned as she finished her make-up. "I'll probably burst out of it if I eat too much tonight!"  
  
Laughing at the last comment, they made their way into the sitting area, where their two dresses were hung from the view-port. Changing into them took them longer than any of the preparatory work, but they both agreed that the men would love the dresses they had chosen. Last touch was the jewellery, and they both hunted for something simple. All B'Elanna wore on her hands was her wedding band and engagement ring, with a gold bracelet around her wrist. Gill wore both her own, and her mother's engagement rings, the latter having been a gift from her father when she entered the Academy, nearly a year after her mother's death. It was simple and unassuming compared to the one Richard had presented her with, which was a family heirloom. The pendant she wore was Betazoid in origin, and the crystal was able to sense the wearer's mood. It had been a birthday present, from her mother when she was seventeen - the last birthday her mother had been present at.  
  
"That's pretty," B'Elanna commented, when Gill let the crystal drop, having clutched it tightly in her hand. She smiled shyly, and explained the origin and that it would keep changing colour throughout the evening.  
  
At 1855 exactly, the door chime rang, and their two men stood outside, attired in suits, and each carrying a single rose - Tom's was red, and it only took Gill a second to realise that Richard was carrying a Betazoid peace rose. She didn't say anything out loud, but the look that passed between them said more than words ever could.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Tom asked, offering his arm to B'Elanna. Laughing, she accepted it, and the small group made their way to Holodeck One, where the party was being held.  
  
They were a few minutes early, and were surprised to see a large crowd of people already gathered there.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Harry called, working his way over to them, a glass of champagne in his hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Tom replied. "Did you manage to persuade Seven to come with you tonight in the end?"  
  
"No, but the Doctor made her come. He says it will improve her social skills, so I'm sure I'll be called upon to dance with her at some point in the evening," the young ensign replied.  
  
"Watch out for the mistletoe if you do," laughed B'Elanna, as they headed towards the bar in the corner of the large ballroom.  
  
"Like the mistletoe that is above yours and Tom's heads now?" asked Gill, nodding to where the plant had appeared.  
  
"Yes," replied B'Elanna, as she lifted her head for a kiss from her husband, which he willingly gave.  
  
Ten minutes later, all the crew had arrived, aside from the few on duty, and the small group of friends had been joined by Kathryn, Chakotay, Chloe and Seven of Nine. This was Seven's first introduction to the little girl, and her first encounter with a child other than Naomi Wildman. When Kathryn and Chakotay took Chloe to chose drinks, Seven remarked.  
  
"The sub-unit of the captain bears a remarkable resemblance to Commander Chakotay." B'Elanna raised her eyebrows at Seven's description of Chloe, while the others tried to hide smiles, having agreed not to tell anyone about Chloe's paternity.  
  
They were all called into the dining hall at 1930 hours, where fifteen tables, each set for eight people were waiting for them.  
  
"Captain, Commander, would you and Chloe care to join us?" Tom invited, as he offered B'Elanna his arm.  
  
"Why thank you Tom, we would be delighted," Kathryn replied. "And we're not on duty now, so I think Kathryn and Chakotay is more appropriate."  
  
"Of course, Captain," Tom replied, grinning. They were preparing to sit down, when Chloe asked her mother what plant that was over her head. Kathryn looked up and blushed when she realised it was mistletoe, and that she was under it with Chakotay. The kiss in sickbay had been spontaneous and no one had seen it, despite the fact that it had been in a public place. But here, in front of nearly all the crew and her. their daughter?  
  
"Aw come on Kathryn, it's tradition," Tom told her. Sighing, she placed a brief chaste kiss on her first officer's lips, before sitting down, knowing that everyone had seen the kiss. Chakotay sat down on her left, and she found herself facing B'Elanna who was in-between her husband and best friend. Chloe was to Kathryn's right, and Richard was on Chloe's other side.  
  
Picking up the menu, Tom sighed with contentment. "No pleeka rind casserole, no leola root," he said. "Bliss."  
  
Kathryn noticed Chakotay's eyes light up when he saw mushroom soup as a starter, along with prawn cocktail, tranches of smoked salmon, caramelised onions and cheese tartlette and linguini pesto. Fortunately, there was an alternate menu for Chloe, which offered vegetable soup or orange juice as a starter.  
  
"Would you like any drinks?" Kathryn looked up to see a holographic waiter hovering nearby.  
  
"I'll have a white wine," Kathryn said. "Chloe - what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Orange juice, please," the little girl replied. The others all added their orders, and the waiter disappeared, leaving them to chose their starters. When the waiter returned, they had all chosen.  
  
"I'll have the prawn cocktail," B'Elanna decided. Tom, having moaned about the lack of tomato soup, chose the same, as did Richard.  
  
"The linguini pesto, please," said Gill.  
  
"The tartlette," ordered Harry. Chakotay was entirely predictable with his mushroom soup, while Kathryn ordered the vegetable soup for Chloe, and the smoked salmon for herself.  
  
"Pretty fancy place here," B'Elanna remarked, reading down the menu. "Grilled swordfish fillet L'American, Italian risotto."  
  
"Tom, you really need to take her out more," Gill teased. "And not just in the back seat of your Chevy!"  
  
Tom didn't justify her comment with a response, and instead started to talk to Richard over both B'Elanna and Gill.  
  
The waiter appeared again, and asked for their main course orders, telling them that their starters would only be a few more minutes. The traditional roast turkey was the most popular choice, although Chakotay ordered the risotto, as it was the only vegetarian dish on the menu, and Harry decided on the swordfish.  
  
"Has anyone seen the pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree?" Tom asked suddenly. "The trees about twenty feet tall, and the presents don't look swamped at all!"  
  
"Yes, we had a look earlier," Kathryn replied. "I have to say, I didn't see any addressed to you though, Tom!"  
  
"No, mine's going to be a few months late," Tom said, putting his hand on B'Elanna's stomach, and B'Elanna smiled, and put her hand over his.  
  
The starters came at that point, and the conversation ceased while they ate the small dishes. Nearly an hour later, they were waiting for their desserts - profiteroles for B'Elanna, Kathryn, Chloe and Gill, walnut shortbread for Harry and Chakotay and Christmas pudding for Tom and Richard.  
  
"It's nearly time for the presents!" Chloe exclaimed, bouncing in her seat with excitement. Kathryn smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.  
  
"I was told by a semi-reliable source that I was what you wanted for Christmas," she teased Chloe.  
  
The little girl nodded her dark head solemnly. "Yes, and I wanted a daddy too," she added. "Everyone at school has mummies and daddies."  
  
"Christmas isn't over yet, sweetie," Kathryn told her daughter, sneaking a quick glance at Chakotay. Tom caught the look that passed between them, and chose that moment to stand up with his glass in his hand.  
  
"A toast," he called. "To Kathryn Janeway, the best captain in any quadrant, and Chakotay - our excuse for a first officer!" The room chuckled at his last comment, while Chakotay smiled and raised his glass to the cheeky ensign. But, they all repeated the toast, and Kathryn felt her eyes grow moist, especially when Chloe added in a whisper "I love you, mummy." The rest of their table heard the child's declaration, and Tom's hand subtly moved to rest on B'Elanna's swollen stomach, caressing the life growing within. He felt sorry for Chakotay, who had missed all of his daughter's life, and he felt sorry for Kathryn who was missing the latter years of Chloe's life - the years that would help shape the young woman she would eventually grow into. Tom only hoped that nothing would prevent him or B'Elanna from missing any of their child's life, and the lives of any more who would hopefully follow.  
  
Most of the crew were now finishing their deserts, and moving out into the ballroom they had first entered. Chloe almost choked in excitement on her profiteroles, worried that she wouldn't finish in time to get her presents.  
  
"Don't worry Chloe," Tom reassured her. "No presents are going to be given out until your mum gets there."  
  
Kathryn nodded her thanks to Tom, as Chloe finished her dessert without rushing. She was the last to finish, despite the others on the table slowing down their eating, as not to make the little girl feel guilty at having taken much longer than everyone else.  
  
However, once she had swallowed her last mouthful, she jumped off her chair and held her hand out to her mother.  
  
"Come on," she said. "You don't want to keep the rest of the crew waiting!" Kathryn took the proffered hand with her right hand, holding her glass of wine in her left, smiling at the others as Chloe dragged her through to the ballroom. With his arm around B'Elanna, Tom followed his captain, even as she was pulled towards the Christmas tree. Officers stopped dancing or chattering to watch the unusual sight - their normally austere captain being dragged along by an eight-year-old. Although most of them had not had the pleasure of meeting Chloe Janeway, they had warmed to her when the tale of her imminent death and her mother's love for her swept the ship. Kathryn had often remarked as to the speed which gossip travelled on Voyager, and was surprised that no-one knew of her kiss with Chakotay in sickbay, especially as the Doctor was one of the biggest gossips on the ship.  
  
Finally reaching the twenty-foot Norwegian pine, Chloe let go of her mother's hand, and beamed angelically up at her. Sighing, although she still had a smile on her face, Kathryn turned to the rest of the crew, acutely aware that Chakotay was now standing just behind her, while Tom and the others loitered nearby.  
  
"May I all have your attention please?" she called out. The noise subsided immediately, showing the control that Kathryn had over her crew, even in an informal situation such as this. "This is our fourth Christmas together as a family now, and I'd just like to say a few words. I know it hasn't been an easy year - in fact we've had some incredibly hard times. Yet you have done me proud, as I'm sure you will continue to do so in the next year, and as many years as it will take to reach the Alpha Quadrant. I'd like to thank you for all the support you've given each other, for working as a team, for the determination, for the fun and the laughs. As you all know, Q was made to make this Christmas extra special for us - this is why my daughter Chloe is here. He has given you all a present - the number one material thing you wanted this year. Obviously, he was unable to provide everyone with a loved one from the Alpha Quadrant, but I'm sure you will be able to send letters back when Chloe returns to Earth. And now, I think I've said enough, so it's time for some presents!"  
  
Chloe waited patiently on Chakotay's lap, as Kathryn, with Tom and Harry's help, handed out the presents to the rest of the crew. Exclaims of joy could be heard coming from all over the hall, and as the pile under the tree grew smaller, with some crew members taking away several presents, Chloe began to wriggle in anticipation. Sure, she had her mother, who had been the number one thing on her list, but she was a little girl who also wanted plenty of material items that she could take back with her to show Auntie Phoebe and grandma. Rationally, she knew that there was not a puppy in one of those boxes under the tree, despite that big blue box which was big enough to hold a puppy, but maybe there was a letter inside one of them, telling her to wait until she was taken home again. Yet even as she thought all this out in her mind, and felt 'Uncle Chakotay's' strong arms around her, making her feel secure, she realised that she would give up all her material presents to be able to stay with her mum. And maybe Uncle Chakotay could be her daddy, as it was obvious that there was no daddy under the tree.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the seven-year-old, Kathryn gave out the last presents to Lieutenant Chapman. Now all the presents that were left belonged to the senior staff, although that had been extended to include Richard and Gill, as Tom and B'Elanna's best friends. Kathryn didn't mind including them in the normally select group, as Gill had stepped in to baby-sit Chloe when she first arrived, and the small girl had warmed to the young woman. Kathryn had only recently realised that she needed to interact more with her crew, as her command mask was slipping ever increasingly. They had been in the Delta Quadrant for four years - they could be out there for another forty years, and she had finally agreed to let the façade drop. The two lieutenants would be a good place to start, as they were already friends with Tom, B'Elanna and Harry, and as Gill's father was an admiral, she was used to mixing with higher ranks, although she had been very shy. Kathryn had another reason, one that she wasn't going to reveal to anyone, as it only emphasised the age gap between her and her lower ranks - she had baby-sat a young Gill and Tom on several occasions, and therefore knew the young engineer from about twenty years previously.  
  
Chakotay was surprised to see the pile of presents still remaining under the tree, as he counted the people left - him, Kathryn, Chloe, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, Richard and Gill. There were only nine of them in total, although Chakotay suspected that the majority was for the young girl currently occupying his lap.  
  
"Well, it's only us left," Kathryn announced, waving at them indicating that they were all to come closer to the tree. Tom and Harry returned from the corner where they had just carried all of Naomi's presents to where she was sitting with her mother and Joe Carey. B'Elanna, Richard and Gill returned from the drinks table, located at the other end of the hall with punch for all the adults except B'Elanna who had juice along with Chloe. Chakotay swung his daughter up, and carried her over to her mother, grinning as she squealed with delight. Her blue eyes were the image of Kathryn's, he realised, as they danced with laughter.  
  
"Who's first?" Tom asked, accepting a drink from his wife, before helping her down onto the floor.  
  
Chloe beamed, although she didn't say anything. She sat up very straight, and looked around, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Let's see," Kathryn told him, reaching for a present. It was small, and wrapped in pink wrapping paper, and she looked at the nametag on it.  
  
"It's for Seven," she informed them, handing it over to the ex-drone. Seven took it, and looked at it, puzzled.  
  
"Tear the paper off," Chloe urged, anxious to get a present for herself. This is what they did at home - her, grandma, Auntie Phoebe, Uncle Toby and her cousins Caroline and Matthew, who were four and two. They all sat in a circle by the tree, and took it in turns to unwrap a present. Grandma said it taught patience, and that Chloe's mother had hated it too. Chloe thought it was a waste of time, and would have preferred just to grab all her presents, and unwrap them while everyone was busy with their own.  
  
"I fail to see the purpose of this paper covering the gift," Seven stated, turning the small item over in her hand, watching it as though she expected it to do something.  
  
"It's to hide the present, so people don't know what it is," Tom explained, almost as impatient as Chloe. He, along with the other members of the senior staff had only been subjected to the captain's little tradition for three years, yet he still hadn't learned patience. "Come on Seven, just open it. We can debate pointless exercises later!"  
  
"Which translates as Tom wants a present," Richard laughed, as he slid one arm around Gill, while subtly checking his pocket for the ring with the other hand.  
  
"Yes, and?" Tom replied, also laughing.  
  
Seven decided not to just 'rip it off' and instead removed the sellotape, one piece at a time, causing both Tom and Chloe to squirm further. When she finally got the paper off, she found that she was looking at a data crystal.  
  
"Right, next present!" Tom declared, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Kathryn rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and reached for the next present, this one wrapped in dark green paper.  
  
"Chakotay - this one's for you," she smiled. Tom sighed. At the rate this was going, they would reach the Alpha Quadrant before he got any presents.  
  
Kathryn knew what Chakotay's present was, for she had read the PADD that Q had left with the presents.  
  
"Great Expectations," Chakotay whispered, as he ran his hand over the leather binding. Tom let him pet the book for another thirty seconds, before turning back to Kathryn.  
  
"Next," he told her.  
  
"Why, Ensign Paris, was that an order?" she grinned at him, as she pulled out another present. "Chloe, this one's for you."  
  
A large infectious smile lit up the small girl's face as she ripped off the wrapping paper to find a large teddy bear. "I'm gonna call it Chakotay," she announced to the group, much to their amusement, Chakotay's horror and Seven's surprise.  
  
"I fail to see why you are naming a stuffed animal after the commander," Seven stated, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Because he's got a tattoo like Uncle Chakotay," Chloe replied with all the innocence of her age, turning the bear so the rest of the group could see the distinctive markings above the left eye. Chakotay buried his head in his hands and groaned, and Kathryn momentarily forgot the spirit of Christmas. Needless to say, Tom and his friends found it very amusing, and it was a good few minutes before Tom was able to coherently ask for the next present to be handed out.  
  
"Not yet," Kathryn said, nodding to the mistletoe that had appeared over Harry and Seven's head. Poor Harry blushed crimson, while Seven inquired as to why there was a plant over her head.  
  
"It's tradition, at Christmas, to hang mistletoe about the home and when a man and a woman are both underneath it, they have to kiss each other," Kathryn explained. "And as you're under it with Harry, then tradition dictates that you have to kiss him."  
  
"But surely it is only when you have romantic feelings for the other person," Seven protested, alarmed.  
  
"Not at all, Seven," Tom told her. "Did you not see Naomi and Joe Carey earlier? There are no romantic feelings lost between those two!"  
  
Seven reluctantly placed a kiss on Harry's lips, leaving the ensign stunned. He was even more so when Kathryn handed him a present. It turned out to be a saxophone.  
  
"I thought you played the clarinet." Chakotay was clearly confused.  
  
"I do, but I was looking into expanding my knowledge of instruments, and I felt that the saxophone would be a good instrument to try," Harry explained, running his fingers down the brass instrument.  
  
The next present Kathryn pulled out from under the tree was addressed to Richard, but Tom brightened up when he realised that it was from him and B'Elanna. If the present wasn't addressed to him, then the next best thing was a present for someone that they had given.  
  
"Tom must have wrapped that one," Gill laughed, when she saw the twentieth century 'Father Christmas' wrapping paper only just covering the gift. The rest of the group joined in with her laughter, except for Seven and Tom, who couldn't see what was so funny about an old fat man in a red suit.  
  
"It's brilliant. Thank you very much you two," Richard exclaimed, kissing B'Elanna on the cheek and nodding at Tom. He had unwrapped a silver frame with a picture of the five friends in, from shore leave a few months back. It had been a few days after they had discovered that B'Elanna was pregnant and the Paris' happy mood had been infectious.  
  
It was now Tom's turn for a present, and Chloe's face visibly dropped when she realised that the large blue present wasn't for her.  
  
"Finally!" Tom exclaimed, clawing eagerly at the paper. It came off to reveal a large brown box.  
  
"That's it!" B'Elanna teased her husband. "It's for you to put all your stuff in when we have to make room for the baby!"  
  
"Love you too, B'Ela," Tom told her, as he opened the top of the box. It was full of small Styrofoam pieces. Tom delved his hands inside, and found something long and hard. He pulled it out, and grinned with delight.  
  
"Excellent," he exclaimed, running his hand along the surface.  
  
"Uh, Tom. What is it?" Harry asked, looking puzzled at the piece of coloured plastic with small wheels on.  
  
"It's a skateboard," Tom replied. "It's from the twentieth century."  
  
"Well, that much we could have guessed," Chakotay replied, as Tom's twentieth century addiction was known throughout the ship.  
  
"That's not the only thing in the box," Kathryn told Tom, grinning, as she knew what else was in the box. Tom put the skateboard down on the floor, and ventured once more into the box of Styrofoam.  
  
"They're ice skates with wheels on!" Gill exclaimed when he pulled out the second part of his present.  
  
"Hey, I remember seeing someone wearing them when we went back to Los Angeles to search for Braxton." Chakotay remembered almost being run over by someone wearing those things on her feet.  
  
"They're roller blades," Tom explained. "I can't wait to try them on!"  
  
"Yes you can," B'Elanna told him, eyeing the roller blades sceptically. Numerous shuttle crashes and attacks from alien species had not done Tom in, yet she had a feeling that these roller blades may succeed where all else had failed. Either that, or he would end up killing someone else.  
  
"Who's the next present for?" Chakotay asked, trying to divert Tom's attention from his roller blades. Kathryn leant back to grab a large flat parcel from underneath the tree.  
  
"It's for me," she said in surprise, not really expecting anything. Chakotay always gave her presents in private, and she didn't expect any of the crew to this year. The tag had 'Kathryn' written on it, which limited it to the senior staff, as they were the only people onboard who used her first name. Even Q shortened it to Kathy, which she hated.  
  
Only B'Elanna noticed Gill tense up, and realised that this present was the portrait of Chloe, which Gill had refused to show her. She was hiding her nerves well, and B'Elanna had only seen her tense up as she suspected from the shape of the present that it was from Gill.  
  
Kathryn pulled off the paper, then exclaimed in surprise. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed, a genuine smile, normally saved for Chakotay or Chloe, on her face. "Who's it from though?"  
  
Gill coloured, giving it away. "Thank you Gill - it's perfect."  
  
"Can we see it, Capt. Kathryn?" B'Elanna asked, still wildly curious about the painting. Later, she would corner Samantha Wildman to see Naomi's portrait.  
  
Kathryn nodded, and turned the painting around so the rest of the small group could see it. Exclamations of delight greeted it, and Gill just hung her head lower, not really knowing why she was embarrassed. Her art had always been her biggest secret, with only Richard knowing about it.  
  
"How about another present?" B'Elanna suggested, seeing her friend's crimson cheeks, and realising how much she hated being in the limelight.  
  
Kathryn put down the painting behind her, and reached for another present.  
  
"B'Elanna, this one's for you," she told the mother to be, as she handed it over.  
  
The presents continued for another hour at least, complete with interruptions by mistletoe over several heads. However, they were eventually finished, a large pile of wrapping paper piled up by them, and presents strewn everywhere.  
  
"Computer," Tom ordered, placing little locators on each pile of presents. "Implement program Santa-1"  
  
The presents disappeared in the familiar transporter beam, and Kathryn looked at Tom curiously.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I figured that no one would want to carry them all back to their quarters, so B'Elanna configured the locators for me so that they'd beam back to whoever's quarters," he explained.  
  
"Very clever, Tom," Kathryn replied. "Now, I believe it's time to get this party underway, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Tom agreed, a smile on his face. "Computer, implement program Paris-Party-Alpha."  
  
"Acknowledged," came back the mechanical reply, and a twentieth century DJ appeared in one corner, as well as small tables and chairs around the edge.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Tom offered his hand to B'Elanna, who accepted it laughing. He led her out onto the dance floor, where they were soon joined by many other couples, including Sam Wildman and Joe Carey, and Harry and Seven.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay led Chloe to a table at the side, where they sat and watched those dancing in the middle. Tom and B'Elanna joined them after the first dance, as B'Elanna was beginning to feel the strain of being pregnant.  
  
"Chloe, would you like to dance?" Tom offered gallantly, grinning as he held his arm out to the little girl.  
  
"Yes please Uncle Tom," she replied, jumping up off her chair.  
  
"Tom, don't look now, but there's something that looks suspiciously like mistletoe above your head," Richard's voice came from behind them, having left his fiancée in the hands of his best friend from High School, Peter Doyle. "And unless you've been keeping something from us all, that's definitely not your wife under there with you!"  
  
Tom grinned, as he crouched down to kiss the captain's daughter. A plan was forming in his mind, but he wondered how he could pull it off, or even if the other person would agree to it.  
  
As he led Chloe onto the dance floor, he looked pointedly at Richard, subtly indicating his ring finger. Richard noticed this, and replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Unfortunately, neither escaped the scrutiny of the others at the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" B'Elanna asked inquiringly, wondering if it had anything to do with the planet they had visited the day before yesterday.  
  
"Nothing," Richard replied quickly, a little too quickly, for someone with a clear conscious.  
  
B'Elanna didn't believe him, but she chose not to follow up on the subject.  
  
The song ended, and Tom, Chloe and Gill returned to the table, carrying more drinks with them.  
  
"To the best Christmas in the Delta Quadrant - so far," Tom declared, holding his drink up in the air, taking time to look at everyone individually. His captain, the woman who gave him a second chance at life, his wife, the woman he loved more than life itself, his best friend, the woman he had grown up with. Chloe, who had come to fill a space in his heart after a very short time, Chakotay, who had forgiven Tom for all his past mistakes, and Richard, who through Gill, had become one of his closest friends. And, automatically, he looked around the hall. Harry, who had once been so naïve and green; Naomi Wildman, Voyager's only child for another three months; Neelix, the only Delta Quadrant native on Voyager; Seven, who had come a long way in regaining her humanity since she had been severed from the Borg collective, and so many others who Tom considered friends. Friends he never would have made if they had not been trapped in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"I think it will be hard to top this one," Kathryn declared, stealing a glance at Chakotay.  
  
"I'll have to agree," Richard replied, but all repeated the toast.  
  
"Well, Chloe, did you get everything you asked for?" Chakotay asked the little girl, after they had all sipped their drinks.  
  
Chloe shook her head, and her little face was solemn. "I wanted a daddy for Christmas," she confessed. "Everyone at school has them, or a step- father, but I don't. And my mum's all the way out here too, so I get teased."  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay, her eyes asking, pleading with him. He nodded.  
  
"Chloe, come here a minute," she told the little girl, indicating that she was to sit on her lap. Chloe did as she was bid, and Kathryn wrapped her arms tightly around her. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Is it about my daddy?" Chloe asked. "What's he like?"  
  
"Your father is very strong, kind, patient, gentle and wise," Kathryn began.  
  
"Do you love him?" Chloe wanted to know.  
  
"With all my heart," Kathryn replied, staring straight into Chakotay's eyes.  
  
"Will I like him?"  
  
"You already do," Kathryn told the little girl. "Chloe, Chakotay is your father."  
  
Chloe was speechless. "He's. he's." she stuttered, before pulling away from her mother and flinging her arms around Chakotay's neck.  
  
"Does this mean we can be a real family?" she asked. "I don't want to go back to Earth - I want to stay with you and my dad."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Chloe," Kathryn replied. "The funny man who brought you here will be taking you back home again in a few more days."  
  
There was a flash of bright light, and Q appeared, dressed in the traditional apparel of 'Father Christmas.'  
  
"Q!" Kathryn exclaimed. "What are you doing here? It's not time for Chloe to go back yet."  
  
Q almost looked sheepish. "Well, I'm not here to take Chloe back, but my visit IS concerning Miss Janeway," he told Kathryn. "You see, the Q Council have declared that I've interfered too much with you and your ship."  
  
"Q, what are you saying?" Kathryn demanded, glaring at the omnipotent alien.  
  
"That I can't take Chloe home, and she's gonna have to stay on board Voyager with you," Q declared in a rush, pretending to hide behind his hands as Kathryn's glare increased in intensity.  
  
"You mean that I can't go back home?" Chloe asked, still sitting on Chakotay's lap. Q turned his attention to the little girl.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Chloe. You don't mind too much, do you?"  
  
Chloe's small face grew pensive. "Well, I'll miss my nanny and Auntie Phoebe, but this means I'll be able to stay with my mummy and daddy, and play with Naomi some more," she told Q.  
  
"Well, I'm glad someone's happy," Q replied. "I've got to dash - I promised Q I'd take him to see the formation of the universe as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all, and all a good night!"  
  
And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Kathryn staring at her daughter. Part of her was glad that Chloe was with her, as she has missed the little girl terribly while they had been separated during the last four years. But there was the other part of her that worried that having her child on board would impair her sense of judgement. And would having their daughter on board affect her relationship with Chakotay? What if Chloe wanted siblings? Although Kathryn had often thought about pursuing a relationship with Chakotay, children had never really entered her fantasies, worried that she would subconsciously continuously compare them to Chloe. That she wouldn't spend enough time with them because they reminded her of her first born, or because they were nothing like her other child. Even seventy thousand light years away, Chloe had remained an integral part of her mother's life, despite there being no physical evidence of her existence in Kathryn's quarters. Kathryn had kept the photos out for the first year of the journey, but had put them away when they became too much to bear.  
  
But now, Chloe was going to remain with her - and Chakotay. Ideally, Kathryn wondered if that meant they were going to become 'a real family' as Chloe had so innocently asked.  
  
"Mummy. Say something!" Chloe asked, tugging at her mother's arm, worried about the fact that she had been silent from before Q had disappeared.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I think Q has done the impossible. Rendered Kathryn Janeway speechless," Tom joked, trying to lighten the situation. It worked, as Kathryn turned to glare jokingly at Tom.  
  
"Be careful Mr Paris, I can bust you down so far that you'd even have to salute to Naomi and Chloe," she joked, pushing all her worries to the back of her mind. There would be time enough for them later. "Chakotay - would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," Chakotay replied, realising that this was her way of allowing them to talk together without anyone overhearing them.  
  
"Come here, Chloe," Gill offered, holding out her arms for the small girl, as her father stood up. Chloe went willing into them, and settled down comfortably to watch her parents dance together. Although it had been a shock to her to find out that Chakotay was her father, she was secretly glad, as she had realised that her mother loved him, for she looked at him the same way her Aunt Phoebe looked at her Uncle Toby. And Chakotay was nice, unlike the man that her mother was to marry, Mark. Chloe had been glad when he had remarried, and even gladder when she didn't have to go and live with him and his new wife.  
  
The chatter on the table stayed clear of the subject of Chloe's paternity, instead moving onto more ridiculous topics, such as how many marshmallows Tom could fit in his mouth, before B'Elanna playfully swiped at his arm.  
  
When Kathryn and Chakotay returned to the table, her face was flushed, and Chakotay had a satisfied smirk on his face. B'Elanna shot an inquiring glance in his direction, but he refused to look at her.  
  
"You know," Kathryn began. "It seemed we missed some presents on the first time round."  
  
"We did?" Chakotay's smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a look of confusion. Kathryn nodded.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for just a minute." She disappeared to where the Christmas tree was, and went behind it. Minutes later, she appeared carrying a small white box in her hands. Returning to the table, she set the box down and opened it.  
  
"Hey, sending presents to yourself is cheating," Tom laughed, and the others joined in the laughter. Kathryn just smiled, as she lifted out four small dark velvet boxes.  
  
"Call Harry over, won't you Lanna?" she asked. B'Elanna waved to get the attention of her friend, who was standing over near the bar, chatting to Tal Celes. The young ensign made his apologies to the Bajoran, before pulling up a chair at B'Elanna's table. However, when he reached it, there were five small boxes on the table. While B'Elanna had been getting Harry's attention, Kathryn had been putting the white box on the floor, and Gill had been passing Chloe back to her father, Richard had slipped the fifth box onto the table, with only Tom noticing. Kathryn didn't seem to notice when she sat up straight again.  
  
"The first one if for B'Elanna," she said, knowing which box she was to go to. She picked it up, and handed it to the half-Klingon engineer.  
  
B'Elanna lifted the lid, and gasped. Inside, there was newly replicated Maquis rank bar, bearing the rank of Lieutenant Commander. "Thank you," she stuttered, picking up the bar, and letting it gleam in the light.  
  
"You deserve it, Commander Torres," Kathryn replied, smiling at the chief engineer's happiness. She picked up the next box. "Tom, I suppose you'd better be next."  
  
Tom opened his box to find a single black pip. "Hey, I got demoted to crewman!" he laughed. "Thank you very much. Ensign Paris didn't really have a ring to it!"  
  
"On the contrary, I thought it had a nice ring to it," Kathryn laughed, as she picked up her third box. "Although not quite as nice as Ensign Kim."  
  
She handed the box to Harry, who just looked speechless at the little black pip.  
  
"We were all beginning to think that Ensign was his first name," Gill teased, and the others all laughed, especially when Harry blushed crimson.  
  
Kathryn looked puzzled at the table when she realised that there were two boxes left when there should have only been one. However, she picked up her box, and turned to the scientist of the group.  
  
"Richard, I think this one's for you," she told him.  
  
Richard smiled and said his thanks for the pip that announced him as a full lieutenant, and the same rank as his fiancée.  
  
Kathryn then turned to Gill. "This box isn't for you, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"I realised," Gill replied, grinning. "No one can get promoted in six months!"  
  
"Actually, the box is for Gill," Tom intervened. "It's just not from the captain, nor does it contain a pip - thankfully!"  
  
Richard shot a grateful look at his friend - the rest of the table were looking confused at Tom, and didn't realise that he was responsible for the box. That was, until he grabbed it, and went down on one knee in front of Gill. She gasped, while Tom caught the band's attention and got them to stop playing. All eyes were on the couple at the captain's table.  
  
"I know you promised yourself to me six years ago," Richard began tentatively. "And I know that if my feelings for you have changed that they've only grown stronger. But this isn't me asking you to be my wife - I've done that, and before an audience much larger than this!"  
  
"Much, much larger," Gill muttered at him, as he had proposed during their graduation, much to her amusement and horror.  
  
Richard allowed himself a quick smile. "This is me asking you to become my wife within the next twelve months. Gillian Angela Taylor, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife before December 25th 2376?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause, as virtually the whole crew held their breath, waiting for the young lieutenant's answer.  
  
"Of course!" Gill replied, and as Richard slid the new ring onto her finger, the whole ballroom burst out into applause. He kissed her, then, as he held her close, she whispered in his ear. "It wouldn't be fair to turn you down in front of the whole crew!" He just laughed, and kissed her again.  
  
"So, when's the wedding then?" Tom asked, as they sat back down again, Gill's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"We'll get back to you on that one," Gill told her oldest friend. "And we'll have no betting pools on it either, or we'll just elope, and not tell you!"  
  
Tom just made a face at her, before turning to B'Elanna, who despite the happy atmosphere was looking tired.  
  
"I think we're ready to call it a night," he declared, as he got up from his chair, and offered B'Elanna his arm. "Good night, all - and congratulations!"  
  
"Good night, Tom, Lanna," Kathryn said. "Oh, and B'Elanna."  
  
"Yes?" B'Elanna asked, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want to hear of you being in engineering at all tomorrow," Kathryn declared.  
  
B'Elanna smiled tiredly. "Yes captain," she replied. "Good night."  
  
"Actually, the same applies to you too, Gill," Kathryn decided. "Consider it an engagement present."  
  
"It's hardly necessary," Gill protested, feeling as though she was being favoured.  
  
"I think it is considering that you nearly died the day before yesterday," Kathryn replied dryly. "I seem to recall a report from the Doctor that stated you were on restricted duty. You were in engineering this morning - I think that shift was too much for someone on restricted duty, don't you agree Lieutenant? Or do I need to get the Doctor?"  
  
Gill mumbled her agreement, before hinting to Richard that she wanted to leave. He agreed, and they made their apologies, leaving the newly discovered family together, as Harry had already disappeared off to get some sleep before his next shift. In a way, Kathryn was glad the others had left, as it was weird sitting with two couples, without being part of an official couple herself.  
  
"I think it's time for bed for little girls," Kathryn declared, looking at Chloe who was still curled up in Chakotay's arms. Her eyes were like saucers, wide with tiredness in her pale face. She just nodded, but refused to leave her father's arms, who stood up, and followed Kathryn to her quarters. Chloe was half-asleep by the time Kathryn had brushed her teeth, and washed her face.  
  
"Want you to stay," she mumbled as she crawled into bed. Her parents looked at each other, unsure if either were willing to take their relationship to that stage so soon.  
  
"Will you stay?" Kathryn offered shyly. "I just want to be held."  
  
Chakotay held out his hand as he led her to the bedroom, and the rest of their life together. "Always." 


End file.
